Haunted
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow inside.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long slow night at the liquor store where I worked. I sat behind the counter reading a huge H.P. Lovecraft compilation of works, my booted feet in a chair across from the one I was sitting in and the book propped against my raised knees. I heard the bell tinkle, letting me know I had a customer. I looked up from the book and saw a tall, slim man walk in. His shoulders were slumped and he had a probably four days worth of growth beard. "Welcome to City Sliquors. Let me know if you need any help.", I said in his general direction. He grunted and I shrugged at his response. Picking up my book I sat back again and began to read.

After a while the guy made it to the front of the store with his bottles for purchase. Yes I said bottles! He had two bottles of Jim Beam, two bottles of Maker's Mark and two bottles of The Famous Grouse. The bottles clinked as he placed them onto the counter by the register. I stood from my perch and said, "Will that be all for you?" Who was I to judge how much liquor he was buying? Nodding to me he pushed one bottle toward me. I began scanning the bottles and sneaking quick looks up at the man that was quite a bit taller than me. I felt like a child almost as I stood across the counter from him. He looked haggard and like he maybe hadn't showered that day but there was something about him.

"Ok that will be "145.82. Cash or credit?", I wait as he reaches into the back pocket of his dark jeans and pulls out his wallet. He slides a card out and hands it to me. I finally look him right in the eyes as he hands off the card. His eyes are hazel and very beautiful but very tortured and sad, reminding me of a scolded Beagle. My breath catches in my throat as I'm taken back by how sad and alone he looks. Regaining my composure, I take the card from him and look down at the name, Jerry Kaplan. I slid it through the card reader and waited for his receipt. He signed it in a bit of a shaky script and was on his way out the door.

************************************

Sam felt like he needed to get out of that liquor store as quickly as he could. The woman behind the counter drew him in in a way he wasn't ready to deal with right now. He had noticed the books she was reading as well as the boots that were obviously military issued. He thought he could just run down here and replace the liquor he had consumed in the past day and a half since Dean's body had just disappeared. He told his body that he didn't have time for women, he had to figure out what had happened to his brother.

Climbing into the blue '69 Plymouth Roadrunner he planned to drive back to the bunker and immerse himself in the tons of books that were there in the library. Sitting behind the wheel though, his pulse began to race and he felt almost like a schoolboy with a crush. He scooted down in his seat, placing the bag of liquor in the floor board of the passenger's side and watched the storefront of City Sliqors to see if he could see the petite woman inside. He could see her sitting behind the counter reading her book and chewing on her bottom lip. He really wished she would stop biting her lip because it caused him to have feelings that he didn't want to have.

Sam reached into the bag and pulled out one of the bottles of Maker's Mark and broke the seal on the wax top. He unscrewed the top and took a long swig straight from the bottle. He used to hardly ever drink bourbon but since he had lost Dean it had become more a staple in his consumption than even food. Knowing he was being stalkery but not really caring he continued to site there across the street and watch the girl. Hell he should have asked her her name but it was all still too fresh.

Before he knew it, the sun had gone completely down and the street lights had come on. There hadn't been much activity across the street at City Sliquors but now he saw the woman walk to the front door and lock the lock. She shut out the light and walked into the back, carrying her book with her. He guessed she was counting the money from today in a back office but soon saw her exit a side door.

Just as she was walking up to her car a guy came from the shadows and said something to her. She stopped, keys in hand and looked at him. There was a look of something between fear and contempt on her face. She said a few things back to the guy that seemed from Sam's vantage point to be something almost hateful. The guy stomped closer to her with his the hand raised. Sam watched in horror as guy from the shadows brought that hand down hard across the girl's face. She brought up her hand and covered the red place where his hand had slapped her and shot daggers in the guy's direction.

Sam bound from the car and was across the street in seconds. He didn't even have to think about it, he just reacted. "Hey!", he bellowed at the guy and was rewarded with the guy looking in his direction. The girl had been knocked to the ground. Sam walked to her, holding the guy in a piercing gaze. "Are you alright honey?", Sam said as he placed one large hand beneath the girl's right arm and pulled her gently to her feet. She nodded at him but didn't say a word. "Get your damn hands off of Jade! She happens to belong to me!", the guy had stepped closer to Sam by this time. Sam pushed Jade gently behind him and squared his shoulders, "If she was really yours, you wouldn't be putting your hands on her like that.", Sam said vehemently.

**********************************

I watched as the tall man from earlier stood his ground against Chuck. Most people were scared of Chuck because he had served time in the Marines. He was shorter than the man standing between us. And his light blonde military cropped hair was a vast contrast to the shoulder length, brown locks of my protector as well. When he spoke, the tall man's voice wasn't overly deep but it was smooth and you knew he meant business. He stood, feet apart, shoulders squared and fists clenched at his sides.

The two men were having words with each other over me. Finally in a rage, Chuck pointed over the man's shoulder at me and stated, "I'll take care of your whoring ass when you come home! You better not be out too much later either!" With that he turned and stalked over to his truck and roared off. The tall man turned to me, "Are you alright?", he questioned and looked down at my face through his long locks. I still held my hand to the place where Chuck had slapped me and nodded up at him, "Yeah I think I'll be alright. I've just got to figure out where to go for the night. I can't go home to him. God only knows what he's pissed about now."

I saw a look of compassion flash across the man's face. He looked as if he wanted to say something and then blew out a breath. Turning almost away from me, running his hand through his shaggy hair and then turning back to me he said, "Listen my name is Sam. I don't live too far from here and I've got plenty of room if you want to crash there. You would have your own room and there's a kitchen and showers." I hesitated for a few seconds but as I watched this man I knew that for some reason I could trust him. I saw it in his eyes. "Ok I'll follow you. But what if Chuck decides to follow us as well?", I questioned. "Don't worry about that. My place is plenty secure too. Chuck won't ever get in unless I want him to and I don't want him to."

I got into my car and followed Sam just outside town to what looked like sort of fortress with a hobbit hole door. We drove around a bit of a hill and on the other side an area opened up revealing a tunnel of sorts big enough for a large truck to drive through. I followed Sam inside and said a prayer that I was doing the right thing and not following this man to some crazy person's lair. A feeling of peace came over me the longer I followed him though and soon we were in a huge garage full of old cars and motorcycles. Sam parked and when he got out he motioned for me to park in an empty slot.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Sam into what he called a bunker. Inside we descended some stairs and were in a room with a couple big tables and lots of books around in bookshelves. "The kitchen is through there.", Sam said as he nodded in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll show you to your room in case you're tired but feel free to wander around some if you're not ready for bed." I watched his eyes. They were full of compassion and tenderness even though he was a big man and the scruff on his face made him look less than tender. Following him down a hallway he turned and opened a dark colored door. "It's not much but it's clean, it's safe and it's yours for as long as you need it.", he said stepping back so that I could walk into the room.

The room was sparsely furnished with just a bed, a chest of drawers and a chair in one corner. The bed, however, was very comfortable and there was extra bedding on top of the chest of drawers. "Thank you Sam. I feel like I should say more.", I stopped and Sam shook his head, "It's not a big deal. I'll leave you alone now so that you can get settled. If you need anything, I'll be in the library." Sam left, shutting the door behind him and I walked around the room. Not much to do in here unless I wanted to go to bed or read in the chair in the corner. I sat in the chair and pulled my book into my lap and tried to read. After ten minutes I gave up and stood, dropping the book into the chair. I paced the room a few times and then decided I'd go look to see if I could find something to eat in the kitchen. I doubted it since there seemed to be a bachelor with a drinking problem living in this bunker.

I retraced our steps down the hall and back to the library and then to the kitchen that Sam had indicated was there. The lights were off in the kitchen but they were easily found so I flipped them on and walked to the refrigerator. When I opened it I was pleasantly surprised, it was full of food, some already fixed and some waiting to be used. I dug through and found the makings for a sandwich then found a loaf of rye bread in the pantry. I fixed myself a Cajun roast beef sandwich with Swiss cheese and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Walking back out of the kitchen I found Sam nursing a glass of bourbon and reading a book. His long legs were kicked out in front of him and I was struck by just how long they were.

I carried my plate over to the table and said, "Mind if I join you?" Sam looked up from his book and gently set the glass on the table, "Sure. Can't sleep?", he questioned. I sat and then took a swig of my beer. "Too wound up about today I suppose." "Yeah that guy was a real jerk. Is he your boyfriend?" There was that look again. I couldn't help but think there was something deeper there behind Sam's trying to act tough.

I picked at one wedge of my sandwich, "Umm…yeah kinda. We met in basic training but when I was hurt pretty bad during one of the training sessions I was discharged. I'm all healed now but it was just something that they wouldn't let me back in so I took my leave. Anyway, Chuck and I met there. He was really good to me all through my recovery but later, after we moved in together, his true self came out. He started out being verbally abusive and it's just progressively gotten worse." Sam listened as I talked but I didn't look him in the face as I spoke.

*************************************

Sam watched Jade as she told him about Chuck. He had seen this before; heck he had even lived it. Though he didn't admit it to many people, Amelia had treated him the same way to some extent. She criticized him often but because he needed to have someone to lean on after Dean was sent to purgatory he allowed it to happen. So there was no judgment on his part. He watched her pick at her sandwich with her unpolished but semi long nails. When she finally allowed herself to look up into his eyes he could see why her parents had named her Jade. Her eyes were the color of Jade with a few unshed tears threatening to slip down her cheeks. Sam couldn't help himself as he reached one hand across the divide between them and covered her tiny hand with his much larger one. She didn't pull away but she looked like she wanted to.

"Jade you're safe here. I will help you get out of there if that's what you want or if you think Chuck just needs some cooling off time, you can crash here." Jade nodded at Sam and then cleared her throat. "So what has got you so down? I saw how almost hurt you were when you came in earlier this afternoon at City Siquors. I'm a good listener.", she seemed to be changing the subject just a little and for some strange reason Sam felt comfortable letting her.

Sam took a deep breath, "My brother was killed a few days ago." He rubbed his other hand over his scruffy beard, "I don't think I've even shaved since he left me. We were really close and he's just gone." Sam knew he couldn't tell Jade too much. She wouldn't understand his lifestyle at all. She sat forward and gently tugged at his beard, "Well while this isn't bad, I bet there's a very handsome man underneath all of this.", she said almost in a flirty tone. Sam let himself break into a half smile as he felt shy at her touch. She then looked around, "And this place? How did you come by it?" Sam looked over at one of the bookshelves and answered, "Well it was part of our legacy. It's been in our family for years it seems.", again he didn't give away too much information.

"Well it's pretty cool. Hey I'm not as hungry as I was. Want half of my sandwich?" Sam realized that it had been hours since he had eaten anything. "Yeah that would be great. Thanks.", he took the half of the sandwich and took a bite. When Jade was finished with her half, she drained the rest of her beer and sat back in the chair for a second. "Well I think I'm going to call it a night. Thanks for listening to me.", she stood and as she started to walk past Sam to her room she stopped, leaned down and kissed his scruffy cheek. Without another word, she headed to her room.

**************************************

The next morning when I woke up it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. The bed beneath me was warm and comfortable but the walls were grey and almost depressing. It was then that I remembered all that had happened the night before. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared up at the ceiling. What was I going to do about Chuck? I needed to get out of that situation but how? He was progressively getting worse with his abuse. I was now afraid that one day I would just be a story on the 9 o clock news.

I decided that I needed to get a shower and start my day. I had some things to figure out, but first of all I needed to call and let John know I needed the day off. I made the necessary call and then grabbed clothes so I could go grab a shower. Sam had told me the night before where they were and they had been easy to find. I took a long hot shower and dressed in the jeans I had on the day before and a tee shirt Sam had brought me. It must have been his, because it was nearly a dress on me. I tied up the tail of it so it sat at the waist of my jeans and finger combed my wet hair. I decided to let it air dry today knowing it would leave my hair wavy.

When I was dressed, I headed down the hall toward the kitchen. As I passed through the library I noticed our mess from last night had been cleaned up and then I smelled bacon. I went on into the kitchen and saw Sam with his back to me and in front of the stove. He was frying bacon and then leaned down to check the stove. I admired his backside as he stooped over. I hadn't noticed yesterday that even though he was thin he had a really nice build. I cleared my throat, not wanting to startle him. Sam whirled around and it was then that I saw he had showered and shaved. He was gorgeous underneath all that scruff. When he saw me he lit up and a small smile broke out across his face. It was then that I saw the dimples and the near perfect teeth. The smile reached his eyes and they twinkled, changing from almost brown to a more blue green color. "Goodmorning.", he said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've got biscuits in the oven. Well they're just frozen biscuits, not homemade, but they'll be good with the bacon anyway. Do you want eggs too?", Sam questioned Jade after she found him in the kitchen. Jade smiled up at him, her blonde hair falling in damp waves nearly to her waist. "Eggs sound great. It's been a long time since I've had anyone fix me breakfast.", Jade responded. Sam walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs. He began breaking some into a bowl and whisked them with a fork until they were light and fluffy. He poured them into a buttered skillet and waited for them to start cooking. Jade grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the counter beside the stove. "So I'm guessing Chuck never fixed you breakfast or it's been a long time?", Sam asked. Jade swallowed the mouth full of water and shook her head, "No he never fixed me breakfast. I haven't had that since I lived at home. My dad always cooked breakfast and it's my favorite meal of the day." Sam felt a tug on his heartstrings.

"So are your parents still living?", he asked as he began to stir and flip the eggs. "My mom isn't but my dad is back home in Tennessee. I haven't seen him in a couple years. Chuck wasn't big on being close to family.", she said and Sam sensed a sadness in her answer. "Have you thought about what you want to do? Not rushing you or anything, just asking." Jade hopped up onto the counter so she was closer in height to Sam. She swung her legs and placed the water beside her, "I called in and told them I needed the day off today. I was hoping you would help me get my things out of his house.", Sam poured the finished eggs onto two plates and sat the skillet on the back eye, turning to Jade he looked at her, "I'd be glad to help you. I don't want you going over there by yourself for sure. Not after how he treated you yesterday. Do you think he's going to be irate today?"

Jade rubbed her hands over her face for a few seconds and then replied, "I'm hoping he'll be gone when we head over. He usually goes to the gym every day for a few hours after breakfast." Sam nods, "Ok well let's eat and then we'll head over there. There's a truck in the garage, we'll use that." He handed Jade a plate of eggs and then the plate of bacon. He walked to the table there in the kitchen and placed his plate and the basket of biscuits on the table. He and Jade sat for breakfast and she bowed her head. Sam sat quietly as she silently said her prayer. He smiled as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

*************************************

When breakfast was finished I went and grabbed a ponytail holder from my room and quickly braided my hair into a long braid down my back. If I was going to be moving things I needed it out of my way. Taking one last quick look into the mirror in the mirror I was satisfied with the way I looked. I didn't want to look like a weak woman when I went to get my stuff. I knew that Chuck would be pissed if he happened to be there and saw me come up with Sam. Finally shrugging my shoulders I made my way back to the library where I found Sam standing in front of a bookcase. His back was to me and again I took a moment to admire his physique. He was broad through the shoulders with a tapering at the waist. His legs were long and straight and the veins in his arms writhed under his tanned skin as he moved them.

"Ok I'm as ready as I'm going to be.", I said and watched Sam turn to me. Hid chocolate brown hair almost brushed his shoulders and I found myself wanting to reach out and touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked like it was. Sam nodded, "Well we may as well get at it." I followed him to the garage and to a truck that was parked in one of the back slots. It was a 70's model Ford truck but it, like the other cars in the garage, was in really good shape and clean as could be.

As we neared my place, I began to get butterflies in my stomach. What if he was there? For some reason I decided to voice that question, "What if he happens to be there?", I said feeling very apprehensive. Sam looked over at me quickly and then back to the road. "Don't worry. I've got you. He's not going to hurt you as long as I'm with you.", he said confidently. I nodded, somehow believing Sam. Looking over at him I could see how he could probably take care of himself and me. He was pretty intimidating just from his size alone.

Pulling into the driveway I saw that Chuck's car was in the garage. I swallowed and looked over at Sam again, "He's here." Sam nodded, "It's all good." He climbed from the truck and I followed him. "Do you have a key?", he asked as he stood in front of me. I nodded and pulled one from my right front pocket and handed it to him. Sam walked to the door, me slightly behind him and tried the knob. He found it open and pushed until it was wide enough for us to enter. "Chuck….", I called. "It's me. I brought a friend with me." Chuck came from around the corner that led to the kitchen. I could tell he was ready for a fight. "Just where in the hell…", he broke off what he was saying when he saw Sam standing beside me and in between the two of us.

Chuck's eyes went wide, "Oh so the slut found another cock? I see how it is. Why in hell have you brought him into my home?" I held up my hands trying to silence Chuck, "I don't want any trouble. I just want my stuff and I'll be out of your hair." I didn't want a huge confrontation and hoped there wouldn't be one. Chuck began to laugh, "What makes you think you have the right to anything in this house?", he said snidely. Sam squared his shoulders and turned to Chuck, "Look let Jade have her things and we'll be gone. You really don't want to start anything. Trust me."

*************************************

Sam watched as the man in front of him sneered at him and then looked a little like a crazy person as the two men stood staring at each other. "You came into MY house and you're telling me I don't want to start anything? You, string bean, are the one that's out of your mind." Sam took two steps toward Chuck and said, "Jade is going to get her stuff. You can either let her or I'll make you let her." Chuck began laughing manically, "The bitch can get her stuff but don't think this will be the last you've heard from me! She belongs to me. Just watch. She'll come crawling back to me when she's through riding you."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Jade, "Go get your stuff. I'll stay here and make sure this prick leaves you alone." As he turned back to Chuck he wasn't sure but he thought he saw a flash of black. Was this guy a demon? Sam felt the knife press against the small of his back where it rested beneath his plaid button up shirt. He was prepared to pull it from it's hiding place and plunge it into Chuck if he made a move toward Jade.

****************************************

I watched Sam glare down at Chuck and it gave me chills. This man didn't know me very well but already he was willing to protect me from my crazy ex boyfriend. I was amazed at Sam and felt my heart flutter at the thought of him protecting me. I head quickly to grab my stuff and start slamming things into a duffle bag. When I had that one full I grabbed another one and filled it full. I reached for some CD's that belonged to me and then is when I heard it.

Coming from the living room I heard a scuffle and a few shouts. I figured I better hurry when I heard something breaking from the other room. Hefting the two duffle bags and a smaller bag onto my shoulders I made my way back into the living room. I found the two guys facing off. Chuck had a bloody nose and there was a broken cabinet behind Sam. His hair was messed up indicating he had possibly been thrown into said cabinet. When they saw me Sam hesitated and Chuck took that opportunity to throw himself forward. He lowered his head and hit Sam linebacker style in the abdomen.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched in horror as the two men rushed across the room, Chuck in a forward motion and Sam backing up until they crashed into a wall behind Sam. There was a sickening sound of something cracking but I wasn't aware of what it could have been at the moment. I rushed to the other room and reached inside the closet. At the back, behind a dresser was my Smith & Wesson 1911 handgun. I ran back into the living room knowing the gun was loaded and having the extra ammo stuffed into my pocket I was loaded for bear. I found the two men still struggling, Sam had a cut above his eye and Chuck was bleeding from his lip and nose. I held the gun up and trained on Chuck, "Stop it now!", I screamed. He turned to see me standing there with him in my sights and he held up both hands. It pissed me off that he began to laugh when he saw me.

"So you're going to hold a gun on your boyfriend even though this guy here is the one in the wrong place.", he said indicating Sam. I never lowered my gun, "Sam has never hit me either but I can't say the same for you. Oh and you are no longer my boyfriend. Sam is here to help me get my shit so I can leave. I've got what I need and you can take the rest and shove it up your ass! Come on Sam let's go." Sam picked up one of my duffle bags in his left hand and the two of us left the house.

Once we were in the truck I noticed that Sam was favoring his right arm. "Are you hurt?", I asked him as he pulled out of the driveway with a grimace on his face. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Just my shoulder is out of place. I'll pop it back in when we get back to the bunker." My eyes went wide, "Oh hell no Sam! You need to go have it seen about! What if it's not dislocated, but broken?" Sam shook his head, "No I don't do hospitals." A tear slipped down my face, "Sam please for me, let's go have this seen about. You don't have to go to the hospital. I've got a friend that's a doctor and she'll check it out. All I have to do is call her. She knows Chuck and knows what I've gone through with him. It's my fault that you're hurt at all. Please." Sam glanced over at me and saw that I had begun to cry.

"Ok just tell me where to go.", he said with compassion but I could see he was in some deal of pain as well. I gave him the directions and I called Nancy's number to let her know we were coming. She told me to come in the back door and she'd take care of us. I thanked her and hung up the phone. Soon we were at her office and I instructed Sam to pull in back. We were buzzed in and a sweet nurse directed Sam and me into a room. It wasn't long until Nancy came in after knocking on the door softly. Sam stood as she walked in. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and saw that I wasn't the one that was hurt, "Oh my God Jade! I just knew it would be you that I was patching up. Who is your handsome friend here?", she said as she winked at me and then turned her attention to Sam. "Nancy this is Sam. He helped me get my stuff from Chuck's." Nancy looked at me with shock, "You finally got rid of that dog?", she patted Sam's good shoulder, "Looks like you got a good one this time though."

Sam blushed as we talked about him as if he wasn't in the room. "Yep I'm out of there. Sam's letting me stay with him a few days but I may go to my dad's. I've got some decisions to make." Nancy nodded at me and then turned back to Sam, "Ok big guy let's see what's going on here. How about you take that flannel shirt off and we'll go from there." Sam obliged by removing his outer shirt and handing it to me. When it came time for him to remove his tee shirt though he couldn't lift it over his head so I stepped over and helped him get it off of his left arm and then I gently slid it down his right one. He gave me a look of gratitude and I could still see the pain in his eyes but he was making sure we didn't know how much pain he was in.

Nancy gently probed his shoulder and lifted his arm a bit to see if she thought it was just dislocated. Finally she said, "I think I need to x-ray it to be sure. I don't want to do more damage to it." She directed Sam down to the x-ray room and I stayed behind to wait on him. When the x-ray tech took Sam out Nancy poked her head back inside, "You need to hold on to that tall drink of water! Damn he's a sexy one! How is he?", she gave me a wicked look. My eyes went wide, "Nancy I haven't done anything with him! He came into City Sliquors yesterday and then Chuck showed up and hit me and Sam came to my rescue." Nancy looked near giddy, "Ohhhh he's a gentleman! Well you need to find out how he is but let me see how hurt he is first. I know how wild you can get.", she teased and then ducked quickly out the door before I threw Sam's tee shirt at her.

Sam wandered back into the room after a few minutes. I may have been enjoying watching him sit around without a shirt a little more than I should. I think the nurses were enjoying it too since they kept finding reasons to come into the room where we were. Nancy had been called to see about another patient so we had to wait a little longer than normal so the two of us were sitting in the room just staring at the walls at one point. I had noticed the tattoo on Sam's chest so I decided I'd ask him about it. "So what is your tattoo about? I've never seen anything like it." Sam glanced down at his ink and then shrugged, "Just a family thing that my brother and I got a few years ago."

Nancy chose that moment to come back into the room. She had a grim look on her face and I knew her well enough to know that this may not be good. "Well Sam it looks like you've got a break instead of just being dislocated. I'm going to need to set it and then you'll be in a sling for probably a couple months." Sam lowered his head and shook it. Nancy told us she would be right back with something for pain and a sling. When she left I walked over to Sam and lay my hand on his knee while he sat on the examining table, "I'm so sorry Sam. It's all my fault that you're hurt in the first place." Sam looked up at me, his eyes soulful, "No Jade don't you worry about it. It goes with my line of work."

Before I was able to ask him about that Nancy was back with a shot and a sling. "I'm going to give you a little shot but I'll need your backside sweetheart.", Sam shook his head and stood up. He struggled a bit with his jeans but was finally able to get his belt and jeans undone with one hand. He looked up at me shyly, "I may need help getting these back closed." I nodded silently and gave him a little wink. It was the least I could do for him.

*************************************

Jade's friend, Nancy got Sam fixed up even if it was a little embarrassing and he handed Jade the keys to the truck, "I think it'll be best if you drive home." When they were back in the bunker, Sam felt a little tired. He told Jade that he was going to his room to lie down. If she needed anything she could come and get him. She assured him that she would be fine.

Sometime after Sam had been asleep he woke when he heard a soft knock on his door and heard some sniffling. Sitting up he saw Jade standing at the door, "Come in.", he said quietly to her. She came in and looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry I woke you Sam, but I went to sleep in my room after it got dark and I had a terrible dream. Can I come in?" Sam nodded and scooted over so that she could sit on the bed on his left side. Her tears came harder the closer she got to him, "I feel like a big weak dummy. I've just brought pain and suffering to you since I met you yesterday." Sam pulled her against his chest with his good arm, "Shhhh. Don't cry. I've got you. You can stay here with me as long as you need. I told you that." Jade sobbed again, wetting the front of Sam's grey shirt. Again Sam soothed her, "Shhh you're good." At that he lay back on the bed and pulled her close again. He reached for the cover and pulled it up over the two of them and let her cling to him in the near darkness of his room. Soon she was asleep and breathing evenly. Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back and looked up at the ceiling. What had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up not really remembering where I was. While I lay there with my eyes still closed I felt warm and safe. I could smell masculine smells and feel the hard body of a man beneath my fingers and my face. Splaying my fingers out I could tell this wasn't Chuck because this man was firmer than he was. I could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, beneath my ear. My body scooted itself closer to the man without my even thinking about it. I felt his arm around me tighten to pull me closer and it was then that I decided to open my eyes.

He lay on his back, eyes closed in sleep and face inches from my own. I saw the stubble that had begun to grow back along his jaw and his brown lashes lay against his cheek. My savior and probably someone I could fall hard for if I let myself, Sam. The longer I looked at him the more beautiful I realized he was. Then I remembered the events from yesterday. I remembered how he had come to my rescue and how he fought for my freedom from the abusive relationship I had been in for far too long. As I lay there watching him, he began to stir. I closed my eyes so he wouldn't catch me looking at him. I tried to keep my breathing even and soft when I was pretty sure he was watching me.

After a few seconds I felt his fingers trailing up and down my back and I fought to not let my breath catch in my throat. Sam moved a little and then I felt the light touch of his lips on the top of my head. He quietly said, "I promise to protect you as long as you'll let me." He said it so softly that I barely even heard what he said. Still feigning sleep I let my hand trail slowly down from Sam's chest, over his stomach and to the top of his boxer briefs before I felt his hand grab my wrist and stop my descent. I let myself "wade up" at that moment. Looking up into his almost brown eyes innocently I said, "Oh I'm sorry. I must have been dreaming." Sam gave me a half smile, "No biggie. I just thought it was best to stop you."

We both felt a bit uncomfortable so I pushed myself up, "I'm going to use the restroom. Thank you for putting up with me last night. Do you need anything while I'm up?" Sam went to sit up and then grimaced. I could tell his shoulder was hurting him. He shook his head, "No I'm good." I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best "mom look", "No you're not. I'll get you a pain pill while I'm up. I'll be right back. You just lay back and rest." Sam finally agreed and I headed to the bathroom quickly. I checked myself in the mirror and brushed my teeth as fast as I could, ran a brush through my hair and then braided it into a messy braid and then ran to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and one of Sam's pain pills.

I carried the water and pill in to Sam's room after knocking softly. Sam took the pill and chased it with the water. "You should rest today Sam. I can call in and not work again today and just hang out here." Sam ran his hand through his hair, "I guess you're right." "I'll go cook some breakfast. You stay here and I'll bring it to you when it's ready." Sam scooted back down in the bed and I reached to pull the covers up. I then leaned down to kiss his forehead but before I could stand back up Sam reached for me. His good hand went behind my neck as he pulled my mouth down from his head to where his lips could capture mine. We kissed for several long seconds before he broke the kiss, "I'm not really hungry for breakfast right now."

A thrill shot through my body like nothing I had ever felt before as he pulled me back in for another kiss. His lips felt wonderful and his tongue probed, asking for permission to pass my lips. When I opened up to him he slid his tongue easily along mine and I tasted him, causing a warmth to pool in my lower region. Sam sat up then and threw the sheets back. I crawled into his lap with my knees on each side of his hips. His hurt arm was between us but that didn't stop us from getting really close. His good arm was wrapped around me with his hand splayed out against the small of my back, holding me where he wanted me. I wound one hand through his long hair and pulled gently for him to look up at me so I could have complete access to his mouth.

I felt him grow hard beneath me so I rocked my hips, moving my body against his. Sam moaned into my mouth causing me to grow wet with need. I broke from our kiss and breathed, "Sam." His mouth attacked my neck while it was thrown back and he started trying to push my shorts off of my hips. He was having trouble doing it one handed so I scooted off of his lap. There was no turning back now and boy did I for sure not want to. It was as if we had known each other forever instead of just having met two days ago. "Help me.", Sam said huskily after I had removed my own clothes. He had unstrapped the sling and was trying to get his own shirt off. I helped him remove it and then his boxers were next to be removed by me.

At the sight of his hardness in front of me I sucked in a breath. I had never been with someone as large as he was. I wondered for a few seconds if he would even fit. I was willing to find out though. I stopped and looked at Sam, he looked back at me and then I stated, "I'd feel better if you'd put that sling back on. We want you healed as quickly as possible and I can get a little frisky sometimes. I need the reminder." Sam gave me a beautiful smile and picked up the sling. I helped him get it back on before he reached to pull me back into his lap. I didn't slide all the way forward yet but did reach out and place my finger in the hollow just above his top lip. "You're beautiful. Did you know that?", I said to him before I leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I want you Jade.", Sam breathed against my neck. Nodding I rose up on my knees above him and he reached with his good hand to line himself up with my opening. He slid his tip along my wetness before holding still and letting me descend slowly. I gasped as he stretched me to fit his size and my lashes fluttered. When I looked at Sam he was smiling, "You feel really good.", he said to me. "Probably not as good as you feel inside me." When I was fully impaled on Sam I began to rock against him. I was careful to not hold onto Sam's hurt shoulder but it was almost all I could do not to ride him harder than I should. I began to slide up and down his enormous length and he urged me on with one hand under my ass. It wasn't long before I felt myself exploding and my walls began to clench around Sam's hardness. He threw back his head and rose to meet me a few more times before he experienced his own release.

******************************

Sam held Jade close as she rested her head against his shoulder after they both experienced the earth shattering release from a few seconds ago. He guessed the work from their lovemaking had sped up the effects of the pain pill on him too because he suddenly felt as if he could sleep for hours. His lids felt heavy and his breathing was slowing. Jade looked down at Sam after raising her head and stated, "Are you as sleepy as I am?" Sam smiled at her, "I thought it was just because of my medicine." Jade shook her head at Sam, "I really think it's just from the amazing sex we just had. I'm not complaining about spending the day in bed with you if that's what you want."

Sam winked at Jade, "Why don't we do just that. I can wait on food. How about you?" Jade agreed and scooted out of Sam's lap. He lay back against the pillows and Jade snuggled in beside him again. "This is even nicer than when you came in last night.",he told her. "I honestly didn't come in here last night to get in your bed.", Jade answered him. "Well I'm glad you needed the comfort.", Sam told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and I stayed in bed most of the day, getting to know each other pretty intimately. Sometime in the late afternoon we decided to get up, clean up and eat. We headed to the showers together since there really wasn't much sense in us going separately. I stepped into one of the shower stalls and Sam followed me. He left his sling lying on a bench outside but I watched him favor that arm. He wasn't lifting it very high at all. "Come here.", I said to him after he had stepped under the spray of the shower. I was much too short to reach his head but he helped me by getting on his knees in front of me. This put him at a height that I could reach. I ran my fingers through his wet hair, massaging his scalp. I then turned and picked up the bottle of shampoo and placed a good amount in the palm of my hand. I began to wash his hair, scrubbing gently with my nails. Sam closed his eyes and let me pamper him. When his hair was squeaky clean I had him lean his head back under the spray and I washed the suds out.

"Ok all clean now.", I said and leaned to kiss him gently. Sam returned the kiss but didn't get off of his knees. "This is kind of nice. I don't have to bend way down and you're not on your toes." We kiss again and then Sam stops after a bit, "We should finish getting showered. I'm beginning to get pretty hungry. You've given me quite a workout today.", he teased. "Me? You're the one that wasn't interested in eating earlier if I recall correctly!", I teased right back.

We finished our showers and then dried off. I helped Sam with a shirt and then got him back in his sling. "I'm going to my room to check my phone and then I'll be right in the kitchen." Sam nodded and gave me a quick kiss before heading toward his destination. In my room I picked up my phone and looked down at the screen. There were several missed calls and messages from Chuck. Great! This was all I needed. I scrolled through some of them and saw that he was just being irate and cussing. I deleted them and deleted the calls as well. I'd have to call and get my number changed to get him to quit calling.

I took my phone and headed toward the kitchen where I found Sam rummaging through the refrigerator. Why did I keep walking in on him when he was bending over? I wasn't complaining in the least though. But before I could walk over and say anything or grab his butt my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen as Sam stood up and turned around. Seeing Chuck's name and number pop up on my screen made me scowl. "What's wrong Jade?", Sam asked as he walked toward me. "Nothing. It's just that he keeps calling and texting. I'm going to call and get my number changed but that's going to be such a pain. Why can't he just get the picture and leave me alone?" Sam pulled me against his chest.

"I told you I would take care of you and I intend to if you'll let me.", he said and I heard the rumble of his voice in his chest against my ear. Placing my hand on his chest and looking up at him I answered, "Oh Sam I'll let you take care of me. I'm not going to tell you that I am easy to take care of though. I have more demons than most people." Sam chuckled and wiped at a stray tear on my cheek, "Demons I can handle." I allowed Sam to pull me back into his embrace for several long minutes. I feared that he may change his mind about handling demons when and if he found out about the ones in my life. Should I allow myself to fall for this wonderful, caring, sexy man?

********************************

Sam held Jade as she cried quietly against his chest. He knew she was apprehensive about letting him into her life but with all he had been through in his past, specifically in the past year he was sure he could handle anything she had going on in her life. She said she had demons and she may even have demons that she didn't know anything about. He thought back to being at her house getting her stuff. Had he seen a flash of black in Chuck's eyes or not? He guessed that if he had they would find out sooner rather than later. Especially since he was calling and texting as much as he was. It was then that Jade's phone began to ring again.

Jade pulled away from Sam and looked down at her phone. "It's him again.", she said quietly. Sam took the phone from her and swiped his finger across the screen, "Hello.", he said simply. There was a pause at the other end of the phone and then, "So I guess the little slut is shacked up with you String Bean?", Chuck's hateful voice spilled out over the phone. Sam spoke calmly, "Jade is staying with me. She needs to be shown how a man should treat a woman." Sam knew he was poking the bear but in a way he wanted to just to see how bad this Chuck may be. Sam had dealt with much more dangerous people than this guy was.

"What makes you think I didn't treat her the way she should have been treated?", Chuck spat. "I witnessed with my own two eyes how you treated her when you slapped her. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit women?", Sam sneered. "I only hit her because she needed hitting.",Chuck answered. Sam laughed coldly, "No woman ever deserves to be hit by a man. Here's the thing, don't call Jade again and don't text her. She wants you to leave her alone. If you don't then you'll deal with me." With that Sam didn't wait for an answer, he hung up the phone and handed it back to Jade. "Go call and get the number changed and I'll fix something to eat." Jade nodded at Sam and made her way into another room to make the necessary calls.

The couple ate in the kitchen after Jade was finished getting her number changed. She took Sam's phone and typed in her name and number and then text her friends and family and boss her new number with strict instructions to not give it out to anyone. She would give the new number to the people that needed it.

*********************************

Later in the night Sam and I were on the couch watching a little television. I began to feel a little frisky so I leaned over and began to nibble on Sam's neck a little. He growled low in his throat as I crawled into his lap and continued to nip and kiss his neck. I felt him grow hard beneath me and that gave me a wicked idea. I wanted to feel him in my mouth so I slid from his lap and onto my knees in front of him. I reached to undo his jeans and he rose up enough for me to pull his jeans and boxers from his hips. He sprang free from the confines of his boxers and I stared at the monstrous beauty before me. I trembled at the memory of him sheathed inside me.

Taking him in my hands I began to work my hand up and down his length. Sam's eyes were clouded with desire as he sat back and watched me. I leaned forward and ran my tongue from bottom to top and watched as he bucked in my hand. I felt him grow hard with anticipation. Rubbing my thumb over his tip I found him wet and used that to smear along his head. I leaned forward again and took just his tip into my mouth, never taking my eyes from his. I watched him as I slid my mouth father down his shaft, cupping his scrotum in my other hand. "Oh God, Jade.", Sam said as he wound his long fingers in my hair and began moving me at the speed he desired. I swirled my tongue along his length and began sucking him firmly. Soon Sam was raising his hips, meeting my mouth. I opened myself up to him so that I would not gag and soon I felt him begin to throb gently. "I'm going to…I'm going to explode.", Sam ground out. I simply nodded my permission and moved a bit faster. I felt Sam explode into my mouth and fill my throat with his salty goodness. I made a few more strokes before he flinched from overstimulation. Swallowing his juice down and sliding my mouth off of him I smiled up at him from my position between his knees on the floor. "Damn woman!", was all he could say.

I stood and walked over to the end table and picked up Sam's beer and took a long swallow. When I turned back around, Sam was off of the couch and he kissed me deeply, backing me toward the couch. "It's your turn.", he said wickedly and sat me on the couch after pulling my shorts down my legs. I kicked them out of the way and Sam went to his knees on the floor in front of me. He ran his calloused hand up the inside of my leg and pushed my knees apart. Leaning forward he began to blow a warm breath over my exposed wetness. I threw my head back in pleasure even though he hadn't even touched me yet. I heard Sam chuckle and then the tip of his tongue laved at my nub.

Electricity shot through me at the touch of his tongue and I moaned out and reached for his head. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and he began to lick from the bottom of my opening up to the top and nipped gently at my nub. One finger joined his mouth as he worshiped me. He worked in and out until I was writhing beneath him. It was then that he added a second and then a third thick finger. I felt him hit my pleasure spot and then he sucked pretty hard on me, urging me to fall over the edge. I bucked my hips against his face in rhythm with his probing fingers. Before I could stop myself, my juices began to flow over his fingers and down his chin. Sam looked up at me and smiled and I saw myself glistening off of his face. This sent me fully over the edge and I cried out. "Come for me baby.", he said in his smooth, sexy voice and I did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

We began to lose time in that bunker. I had called in and told my boss that I had the flu so I would need the rest of the week off. At some point Sam and I were sitting on the couch with the television playing softly in the background. I sat on Sam's left side away from his hurt shoulder and turned enough that my legs were thrown over his leg, my arm on the back of the couch and my fingers buried in his hair. "Sam would you tell me about Dean?", I asked and watched as the muscles in his face tightened a bit at the mention of his brother. He cleared his throat, "I suppose that's a valid question and we've been through so much…." I let my hand travel from his hair to the back of his neck where I gently massaged the tense muscles there. "I can see you're hurting and I want to help Sam." Sam nodded and looked into my eyes, "I understand."

Sam placed his hand on my knee and said, "Are you comfortable? Because this is a really long story. I'll have to go way, way back to the beginning." I leaned forward and kissed him gently, our lips lingering on each other, "I'm here Sam.", I said as we pulled apart. Sam started talking, telling me about having not grown up with a mom and what had happened to her. It was then, right at the beginning that he revealed demons to me. I admit I felt somewhat shocked at first but then I could see that what he was telling me was the truth. I could read it in his eyes as he talked. My heart broke for the little boy who had never known a mother and for the little boy who had to grow up too quickly to take care of his brother.

He continued on, telling me about desperately wanting to get out of the hunting life and wanting to go to college. About how his dad wanted him to stay with Dean and himself and continue hunting the bad things that went bump in the night. And then my heart broke again as he told me about that teenage boy that was told that if he walked out that door to do the thing he desperately wanted to do that he was never to come back. I couldn't stop the tears that slipped down my face or the feelings of wanting to hold that teenage Sam and tell him that he was stronger for wanting to do what his heart desired. Sam also looked as if he wanted to cry. I rubbed my thumb over the shell of his ear and then he told me about Jessica.

I listened with no jealousy as he told me how he met Jessica and fell in love with her. How he planned to ask her to marry him as soon as he finished school. Then he told me of the heartbreak of losing her after Dean came back. How she burned on the ceiling just like his mom had. Then I heard all about his adventures on the road with Dean and how they were looking for their dad. Then about how they found their dad only to have him ripped away from them to save Dean. He told me how he felt guilty for always fighting with his dad instead of trying to understand him better. I listened quietly, simply nodding ever so often and making sure Sam knew I was still there.  
I learned that Sam had been killed and Dean had sold his soul to bring him back. Again I began to cry hearing how Sam was killed and then how Dean was ripped apart by hell hounds when his year was up. Then Sam told me about angels. I found out that they weren't what we had been told about in Sunday school. Sam said they were pretty much dicks with their own agendas and if we were lost in the malay then so be it. He told me about Cas and how he helped them and then how later he betrayed them.

Then he began to tell me about Ruby. At first I was hopeful that she wasn't betraying him. Then I listened as he told me how she taught him to drink demon blood. He told me how it made him stronger and that made him feel more invincible. I admit I did feel a bit of jealousy as he told me that she not only talked him into drinking demon blood but she also talked him into sleeping with her. He told me how he fought with Dean over her and even hurt him pretty badly before he realized she was using him for her own gain. Then I internally cheered when I heard that he and Dean killed her with her own demon knife. He told me how they fought to stop the apocalypse and how he finally gave in to let Lucifer use him as a vessel. He fought hard against Lucifer and was finally, because of the love of Dean, able to throw himself into the pit of hell to save the world.

He told me how he came back but that his soul wasn't intact. I smoothed my hand down his jawline as he told me how he did things that he wasn't proud of while he was soulless. The rest was almost a blur as he continued his story. I learned about other crazy things like dragons and more demons and lots of angels, four horsemen and leviathan and all number of crazy things that I never thought were real. Hours and hours went by but I sat and listened intently as Sam spilled his guts. Instead of weirding me out, everything he told me made me care for him even more.

Finally he told me about Dean and how Metatron shoved the blade into him. How Dean told him that he was proud of them and how he brought Dean back here to the bunker and put him in his room. He tried to summon Crowley and make him bring Dean back. He wanted to sale his soul to him just as his brother had done all those years ago. Later when Crowley didn't come he went to Dean's room and found his body gone. "I didn't know what had happened to him. I just knew he was gone. I felt like all people do is leave me. Maybe it's all my fault.", a tear slipped down his cheek and I reached to brush it away.

"I couldn't do anything besides drink. When I drank all of what we had here that's when I met you." Sam's eyes met mine and I lost myself in their hazel depths. Moving into his lap, facing him, I placed my hands on each side of his face and spoke to him gently and honestly, "Sam you came into City Sliquors for a reason. After listening to your story I know that now to be a fact. We needed each other. I know this is really fast but I want you to know that I'm falling in love with you. I'm not scared by anything that you told me because I know that together we can face anything." Leaning forward I captured his lips with mine. His tongue slipped past my lips and I melted into him.

After several long minutes of drinking each other in I broke our kiss. "I'm going to help you find Dean. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Sam gave me a soulful look and even though he didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I understood everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and I spent the next couple of days in the bunker just drinking each other in. Most nights we lay in bed, my head on his shoulder while he read "Lord of the Rings" to me. I would close my eyes and listen to his beautiful voice. He had such a great reading voice and even changed between characters. Some nights I would wind up in a fit of giggles just listening to him. That would end in the book being laid aside and the tickling and kissing would follow.

The next day I had to go to work at City Sliquors. Sam insisted on coming with me, "We don't know what Chuck will do. The only reason you haven't heard from him is that you changed your number. He may be livid by now since he hasn't been able to be in touch with you for the past few days. I'll help stock shelves or something." I finally nodded my head, "Ok but you can't be distracting me today." Sam smiled and crossed his heart with his finger. I knew from the near wicked grin that he would distract me though.

Sam drove us to my job and I unlocked the door and went about my daily routine of getting things ready for customers. Sam found a chair behind the counter and made himself comfortable until I could get settled. I took him to the back room and showed him where I needed some things unloaded, "Now only use your good arm or I may have to punish you. As I was about to walk back into the front Sam's long arm snaked out and grabbed me, pulling me against his firm body, "Maybe I want you to punish me.", he said wickedly. A thrill ran down my spine as he crushed his mouth down on mine. Several seconds later I fought to control my breathing, "Ok sexy, I've got to go to the front." Sam let me go after one last quick peck on the lips and a slap on the ass as I walked away looking at him over my shoulder.

After the sun had gone down and things were dark outside I was putting some things out on the shelves and I heard the ringer over the door. "I'll be right with you.", I said from my squatted position behind the shelf. The person that had come in must not have needed any help yet because they didn't say anything. I put the last bottle on the shelf and stood. Just as I stood up I saw someone standing over me. I looked up into the steel blue eyes of Chuck! "Oh shit!", I said and instinctively took a step back. Just as I was about to turn and run toward where Sam was in the back still I was thrown against the shelf behind me by an unseen force. I couldn't scream out because it was as if someone had a hand over my mouth.

"I know your string bean boyfriend is in the back. We can't have him coming out here interrupting us.", Chuck said and when he blinked his eyes went pitch black. My eyes widened and I tried again without success to scream for Sam. Chuck stalked toward me with a sickening look on his face. When he was standing directly in front of me he reached to rub a finger down my neck and across the tops of my breasts where they were exposed because of my tank top. "I've missed you and the things you used to do for me.", he leered, eyes going black again. I tried to close my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see him looking aroused.

Chuck leaned in and covered my mouth with his just as I heard a noise coming from the back room. I halfway hoped Sam was coming to my rescue but I was afraid for him at the same time. I fought back the nausea that rolled through me while Chuck pushed his tongue past my lips and said a silent prayer. It was then that I heard Sam, "Get off of her!" Chuck pulled away from me and whirled to face Sam. I opened my eyes and saw Sam breathing heavily and standing his ground, hurt shoulder or not. Chuck began to laugh, "And just what are you going to do if I don't let her go?" Sam raised his head a little, taking a deep breath and looking down at Chuck with an almost terrifying look, "You really don't want to push me.", he said simply.

Chuck threw back his head in laughter at that and when he did I saw Sam pull something from the back of his jeans. The light glinted off of a knife and I knew this to be the demon knife that Sam had acquired from Ruby some years back. Grasping it in his left hand he had it at Chuck's throat before he even knew Sam was moving toward him. I was amazed at the speed in which Sam overtook the demon. "I thought I saw a flash of black eyes the other day when Jade was getting her stuff. Now let her go!", Sam ground out. Just then I felt as if I had been dropped and I fell to my knees, clutching at my throat. I was now able to talk, "Sam what do you want me to do?", I said frantically. "Go and lock the door and put the closed sign on." I nodded and rushed to do as Sam had asked.

*******************************

Sam had had more than he was willing to take from this demon. He held the knife to his throat and waited for Jade to come back to stand beside him. "Jade I need you to grab a can of that spray paint from the store room and wait for me. Jade's eyes went wide and questioning but she did as Sam told her. When the two men were alone, Sam leaned closer to Chuck and let the knife dig into his throat just enough to draw blood, "You're coming with me." At that he began pushing the demon in the direction of the store room. "Jade grab that chair and put it in the middle of the floor.", Sam said. When the chair was where he wanted it he all but threw Chuck into it. "Now Jade grab that rope from back there beside the door and tie his hands. Forget the Genevia convention and tie him like you would a threat to our contry."

Jade rushed to do as she was told. When Chuck was secure Sam went to work with the can of spray paint drawing out a pentagram with funny squiggles around it. "This is a devil's trap. He can't break out of here now even if he does get out of the rope.", Sam explained to Jade. Sam turned back to Chuck, "Now you're going to tell me a few things." Chuck began to laugh manically, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything Winchester? Oh by the way…..your brother sends his love."Chuck sat there with a goofy grin on his face and let those words sink in for Sam. Sam stopped what he was doing and felt himself all but leave his body. What had this demon just said? Was he saying Dean was a demon?

"What are you talking about you lying devil?", Sam ground out. Chuck threw back his head and began to laugh again, "You heard me right….big brother is a demon Sammy." Sam felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. In a rage he took the knife, stalked toward Chuck and plunged the knife into his leg. The leg sparked and glowed an orangy red and Chuck screamed in pain. "Tell me where my brother is you son of a bitch!" Sam rarely used his brother's patent son of a bitch but sometimes it slipped through.


	9. Chapter 9

I watched Sam fight for control and knew that he didn't lose it too often but when it came to Dean I felt that things were different. Sam's breathing was fast and he clenched his fists in frustration. He turned to me finally, "I'm going to take him back to the bunker and lock him down. I'll be back in a couple hours to pick you up. Will you be alright here by yourself?" His voice was gruff with stress but I could read the tenderness in his eyes as he talked to me. I nodded, "I'll be fine Sam. Promise me that you won't do anything rash.", I walked forward and smoothed my hand over his cheek. Sam closed his eyes at my touch, "I promise. I'm just going to get him settled in the basement and I'll be back." He leaned down and kissed me gently before I headed back to the front to flip the sign back to OPEN and unlocked the door. Sam went out the back door and got the car; he loaded Chuck inside and was off.

About 20 minutes after Sam had left; I was sitting behind the counter reading when the bell tinkled. I looked up from my page and a handsome man with spiky hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen walked in. He had a smirk on his face as he walked confidentially up to the counter. "Hello sweet thing. Got any Craig?" I stood and lay my book on the chair. As I reached the counter the man gave me a killer smile. "It's over here. I'll show you." I walked toward the aisle where we kept that particular brand. The guy walked behind me and only smiled a big smile at me as I motioned toward the row of bottles. "If you need anything else I'll be back at the front.", I said and headed back in that direction.

A few minutes late the man walked back to the front with a bottle of Craig and a six pack of beer. He placed the merchandise on the counter and I began to ring him up. I told him his total and he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He paid me and then just stood looking at me, "I can see what he sees in you.", he said simply. This confused me. "See what who sees in me?", I frowned up at him. "My little brother. I can smell him all over you." My eyes went wide, "Dean?", I whispered. "In the flesh darling.", he said and with that he walked out of City Sliquors and climbed into a black '67 Impala.

I grabbed my cell phone to call Sam but then heard the bell on the door tinkle again. When I turned around I saw Sam walking in the front door. He had changed clothes and his hair was damp, making butterflies flutter in my stomach. I must have looked bad because he frowned, "Jade are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." He walked to me and I fell against him, his good arm wrapped around me, "Oh Sam I was just trying to call you. Your…..your…..Dean was just in here! He said he could see what you saw in me, that he could smell you all over me." Sam's arm tightened against me, "Ok it's alright Jade. I've got you. Chuck must have been right. Let's get you back to the bunker so I can find out just what's going on."

*******************************

Sam drove Jade home, she slid over close to him and placed her hand on his thigh as he drove. He had a lot of thinking to do and he needed to get back into that basement and question Chuck some more. As of right now the only thing Sam had gotten Chuck to tell him was that Dean was a demon. That would explain him smelling Sam on Jade he guessed. But why did he come in the liquor store? "Jade what did Dean come into the liquor store for? Did anything happen other than him telling you those things?", Sam said as he concentrated on the road in front of them.

Jade looked up at Sam, "He asked if we carried Craig. I showed him where it was." Sam fought hard to not slam on the brakes as he heard what Dean was picking up. This meant he was with Crowley! Finally Sam said, "Ok…ok that's good. I know who he's with now.", he looks down at Jade. "You did good baby." When they pulled into the garage in the bunker the two of them walked up to the main part of the house. Sam pulled Jade against him, "Why don't you go in and relax some. It's been a crazy day. I need to go question that demon in the basement and I'll come up and find you in a little bit. We'll have some supper." Jade nodded up at Sam and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

When Jade headed in the direction of her room, Sam took a deep breath and then made his way to the basement. When he opened the doors to the darkened room he found the demon sitting where he had handcuffed him to the chair in the middle of the demon trap. "So it's time that you tell me what you know about my brother. I know he's with Crowley so you better start talking." Chuck looks at Sam, his blue eyes snapping to black, "I'm not telling you anything Winchester! I would like to talk to you about that hot little piece upstairs though."

Sam took a deep breath. He wouldn't let Chuck goad him into a fight. "You leave her out of this. This has nothing to do with Jade." Chuck laughed quietly, "You brought her into this son. You chose to bring her into your life. You know what kind of life you lead. You know she's going to get hurt just like the other women that's been in your life. You've done it to everyone from your mom to Jade." Sam pulled the demon knife from the back of his jeans and spun it in his hand expertly. With a menacing move toward Chuck he had the knife at his throat. "You. Leave. Her. The. Hell. Out. Of. This!", he ground out and flicked the knife upwards, cutting a line across Chuck's cheek. He knew he had to get out of there now before he did something he didn't want to do.

Sam slammed the doors behind him, cutting out the light in the room and stalked upstairs. He heard music coming from Jade's room. He felt guilt at bringing her into this life. He knew what he had put women through in the past and he didn't want to put Jade through this. Maybe he should just make sure that he didn't put her in any more danger. Maybe he should tell her that they need to call off the relationship. He'll still take care of her but he doesn't need to have a sexual relationship. He made his way toward her room and stopped short and looked around the corner. Jade was wearing only a long Black Crowes tee shirt and a pair of boy short panties. She was laying on her stomach on the bed reading and listening to music. The sight of her tugged at Sam's heartstrings.

He made a decision; he didn't want to think of the past relationships. This woman was important to him and he would make this work. He would protect her against everything, even his own brother if he had to. He walked into the door of the room and leaned against the door frame. Jade looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile. She sat up and patted the bed beside her and he went to her without another thought. When he sat down she climbed into his lap and threw her arms around him. He kissed her gently at first and then with more vigor.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning in a tangle with Sam. We had made love so easily and tenderly when he came into my room last night. Normally we only have sex in his room but when he came in and sat on my bed, I couldn't resist going to him. I offered him everything I have and he took it. Haunted as he looked I wasn't sure he would but he did. I hoped that some day we could rid each other of the sorrows and pain we had both endured. My bladder was screaming at me to relieve it so I gently untangled myself from Sam. Grabbing a pair of shorts and Sam's plaid shirt I quickly slipped into those. Sam stirred a little and I stilled, watching him. He really was beautiful with his lean body and strong features. His lashes were long and dark and lay prettily against his cheek, his lips were slightly parted in sleep and his nose was straight and narrow.

I turned and quietly made my way out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. I took care of my business and then headed back down the hall. I heard something coming from the end of the hall so I went to see what it was. When I got nearer I saw a door I'd never been in before. I reached for the door knob hesitantly and then heard another noise from within. Bracing myself I pushed down the knob and pushed the door open. The room was dark until I pushed the door fully open and then the light came on. What I saw nearly stopped my heart! Chuck sat in a chair that he was handcuffed to. There was dried blood that had trickled down his face and down one leg. His face was bruised and one eye was nearly swollen shut.

I squared my shoulders and went into the room. I had a few questions for this demon myself. He pretended to be asleep but I knew he wasn't because he had been making noises before I opened the door. I padded softly over to where he sat and stood in front of him. I reached out and took a handful of his hair and pulled his head violently up, "Don't you dare pretend to be asleep! I heard you making noises!", I spat and watched as he realized that it was me and not Sam. He began to cry, trying to get sympathy from me, "Do you see what that crazy asshole did to me? I didn't do anything to him and he's got me in here chained up like a criminal. He cut me and punched me until I lost consciousness. Please get me out of here Jade." I released his hair with a shove and began to laugh, "Don't you try to play me for a fool. I've been with Sam less time than I was with you and I already know who the liar is. Tell Sam what he wants to know and he'll help you. Granted it might not be the way you want him to help you…", I trailed off.

Chuck looked surprised as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're going to believe him over me?", he looked at me then, "I guess you would since I know what you two were doing last night. I heard you rutting away up there. How many times did you cum for him? Were you as hot for him as you were for me? Did you suck him off? I know how good you are with your mouth." I fought for control but so far I was doing ok. "You are wearing his shirt and you still smell like him. You let that big animal cum in you?" I lost it then and I balled up my fist and let it fly. It connected with his nose and the blood began to flow down his face again. I hoped like hell that I had broken it! "You will not talk about Sam like that! He has been nothing but good to me! You could probably take a few lessons from him in a few categories! He has never hit me and he's an amazing lover. Oh and do you see how big he is? Well he's that big EVERYWHERE!"

I was being crude and I knew it but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to hurt this man as much as he had hurt me. "So how long have you been playing me?", I asked as I stepped forward again in what I hoped was a menacing way. Chuck looked at me after trying to wipe his still bleeding nose on his shoulder, "I've been like this since the day you met me. I wanted to bring you into the fold but before I could work on that you met Winchester in there.", he said as he nodded in the direction of my room. "And Sam's brother? Do you really know him or did you just know he had turned into a demon?" "I've never met the older Winchester. I have only heard through the gossip lines that he's a demon. Isn't it funny that he's the one thing that his little brother hates? You know he was involved with Ruby who was a demon right?", he was trying to hurt me again. Trying to shock me. "Sam has told me everything about his life Chuck, unlike you!", I spat.

********************************

Sam woke up slowly realizing that Jade wasn't in bed with him. His shoulder was stiff from being in the sling all night and from the position in which he had laid. Looking around the room he couldn't find her so he sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. When he started searching for clothes he couldn't find his shirt so he threw on his jeans and left them undone and padded barefoot to the bathroom. Maybe she was in the shower. When he didn't find her in there he started to feel panicky. Where had she gone?

As he made his way down the hall he saw the door open to the basement. Shit was she in there? Sam made his way quickly into the room where he found Jade standing in front of Chuck giving him hell. She was telling him how Sam had told her everything about his life and then she saw him standing there in the doorway, jeans undone and shirtless. Jade left where she was standing and walked to Sam. She reached for his jeans and pulled them together. She deftly zipped and buttoned them and then leaned close to him, "Sorry I left you this morning. I was planning to come straight back." Sam nodded and reached to run one large hand over the back of her head, "It's alright. It's just hard for me to do some things. Are you alright?", his eyes searching hers to try and read her expression. Jade nodded at Sam, "I'm good." The couple walked into the room, "So are you ready to tell me more about Dean?"

*****************************

Dean let himself into the bunker sometime early in the morning. He found Sam and Jade asleep in her room. Sam had a sling on his right arm and Dean wondered what he had done to hurt it. Jade's long hair fanned out on the pillow behind her as she lay tangled in Sam's good arm, their legs also tangled together. He knew that they had the demon Chuck chained in the basement. He sensed him. Dean was stronger than Chuck so he was able to keep himself hidden from the other demon. He saw Jade begin to stir and regretfully left the room before she woke fully. He sure would have liked to stay and see just what a beauty his little brother had snagged this time.

Dean watched from the darkened corners as Jade made her way to the bathroom. He smiled at the fact that she had on Sam's flannel button up and it hung to her knees. She sure was a short one. How did Sammy not break her in half? This could be fun for him to stick around and watch them from afar.


	11. Chapter 11

After several hours of questioning Chuck, Sam and Jade took a break. They closed the basement doors behind them, leaving the demon in the dark. The couple walked up the hallway toward the kitchen. "You hungry?", Sam questioned Jade. Jade nodded and Sam reached for her hand. She took it and Sam led her to the kitchen. The two began going through the pantry and refrigerator finding things to fix. As Sam was peering into the pantry he thought he saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head but there was nothing there. He guessed he was seeing things.

Jade pulled the fixings for sausage with onions and peppers from the fridge. She cut up all of the peppers, onions and then the sausage into bite sized pieces. Mixing a can of diced tomatoes to the mix she began to cook up the mixture. Sam grabbed a box of rice and began preparing that for the sausage and peppers mixture to go over the top. Jade put on a pot of tea to boil and then poured in sugar into the tea jug. When the meal was ready the couple sat quietly at the table and began to eat.

Halfway through the meal Jade broke the silence, "So what do you think about what Chuck said about Dean? Do you think he's telling the truth? Do you think Crowley is involved?" Sam swallowed the bite of food in his mouth, "I don't know if he's lying or not but I intend to find out." Jade watched as Sam's face went hard with determination. She laid her hand over his on the table, "Sam I want to help. I want to help you find Dean and I want to help make things better." Sam looked into her eyes and knew she was being honest with him. He admired her in that instant. "Jade dealing with demons can be very dangerous. I really don't want to involve you any more than you already have been." Jade shook her head at Sam, "No Sam I'm not going to hang back like some helpless female. I beat men twice your size in hand to hand combat in boot camp. I'm helping and that's final." Sam watched as her eyes flashed with anger and he finally relented, "We'll go see about summoning Crowley when everything here is cleaned up." Jade nodded and they finished their meals.

When we finished eating I followed Sam to another part of the basement. I watched as Sam took a can of spray paint and although he had some difficulty drawing the demon trap with his left hand he got it on the floor. I lost myself as I watched Sam work skillfully. He gathered the things he needed for the summoning, his long fingers working to add each thing into the bowl. Sam then drew another sigil and then cut the palm of his hand. When he had placed some of his own blood into the bowl of ingredients and lit candles around the sigil he then threw a match into the bowl. Then he began an incantation in Latin, "Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me."

The flame in the bowl flashed and then I saw a man with a trim beard and dressed all in black standing in the middle of the demon trap in the room. "Hello Moose.", he said cheekily and I gave Sam a confused look. Moose? "And just who do we have here?", he said in his little accent. Sam cleared his throat, "Don't you worry about who that is Crowley. Where is my brother?" Crowley's eyebrows shot up, "Not so fast Gigantor. I still want to get to know this pretty little fawn over here.", he said turning to look me up and down. Sam stepped in between us so that Crowley couldn't see me for him. "Oh Moose I can see why you don't want to share the little fawn. But I must ask….how have you not broken her in half….unless.", Crowley trailed off as he gave Sam a look as if he knew something that he really didn't. "Quit stalling Crowley! I know you are involved in what's happened to Dean. Where is he? Tell me and we'll let you go."

"Ahhh so I see Chuck, that little shit, has been running his mouth. I'll have to do something about that." Sam waited patiently for Crowley to tell him something he didn't know. He seemed to me to like to hear himself talk. Sam had handed me a bottle of holy water before he brought Crowley into the room so I held it at my side as I began to walk out from behind Sam. "So did you have anything to do with Chuck coming into my life?", I questioned as I walked closer to the demon trap and saw Sam out of the corner of my eye. He looked surprised to see me step forward but he didn't try to stop me either. Crowley looked at me with some recognition then, "Ahhh so that's who you are! I should have known Moosey here would fall for you." He continued in a stage whisper, "He tends to go for the ones that are bad for him.", and winked at me.

And just like that, as if I had been dismissed Crowley turned back to Sam, "So how many times are you going to choose unwisely? First Jessica and then a werewolf, and if that wasn't bad enough then you chose a demon, now a demon's sloppy seconds!", he chuckled as he watched Sam. I saw a murderous look darken Sam's features. Stepping between him and Crowley I spat, "You leave Sam alone! He's done nothing but be good to me! He only wants to find his brother and get him help you spineless bastard!" With that I flung some of the holy water onto Crowley and he howled in pain as he bent over clutching his face. Sam grabbed me and pulled me from the room.

"Ok Jade I think you need to go calm down. Why don't you go into the steam room and let it work some of that frustration out of you and then grab a shower. I think you'll feel lots better.", Sam said as he looked down at me with a worried look. I finally nodded up at him knowing I needed a break. "Promise me you won't go back in there alone though.", I said with pleading eyes. Sam pulled me against his side so as to not bump his arm, "I promise.", he said and then kissed the top of my head.

After a nice long sweat session in the steam room I took a long shower, letting the soap and water wash over my skin. I watched the rivulets of water run down my legs and circle the drain. Soon I felt more refreshed and ready to go find Sam to see how he was handling things. I dried off after turning off the water and grabbed my clothes from the countertop. Then I went looking for Sam. He wasn't in my room of course so I thought maybe he was in his. When I didn't find him there I continued down the hall. I heard something from one of the other rooms down the hall so I followed the sounds. When I reached the door to the room, I stopped when I realized it was sobbing. Peeking around the corner I saw Sam sitting on a bed in a room with weapons on the walls. His shoulders were slumped forward and he was crying.

My heart broke to see this big strong man who was completely broken. He must have been grieving over Dean. I decided to walk into the room and padded over quietly, my bare feet barely making a noise on the concrete floor. When I came around the end of the bed I could see that Sam had some photos in his hands. He must have sensed me there or saw my feet as I stepped around the end of the bed because he tried to wipe his eyes so that I wouldn't see how upset he was. I smoothed my open palm over the broad expanse of his shoulders and pulled him to lean against me. I looked down at the pictures and saw that they were of Sam and Dean. Some were from when they were younger and some were more recent.

Sam let me hold his head against my chest as I wrapped both arms around him and talked soothingly to him, "Shhh Sam it's alright. We're going to find him and we're going to make things right." He must have decided that he didn't mind me seeing him upset because his tears came again and this time he didn't try to hide them. I stood beside him and held him, stroking his hair and rocking him gently until he could cry no more.

When he had cried himself out I took his free hand and led him gently to my room. Pulling back the covers I got under them and then gently tugged at his hand for him to follow me. He obliged me and I lay back, pulling his head against my chest, "Sam I'm here and I'm going to say this because I need to. I love you Sammy. You don't have to say it back but I need you to know." Sam never said a word, only pulled me closer into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean watched from the shadows as Sam walked into the room that had been his before he became a demon. He had left a note for Sam telling him to let him go but he knew his brother wouldn't do that, especially not after last time. He had watched Sam question demon after demon. Sam had tortured them again and again only to eventually perform the exorcism on them after not finding out what he wanted to know. Part of Dean admired what his brother had been doing to try and find him. Then there was this woman that Sam had brought into the bunker. Dean had watched her question the demons that were tied in the basement also admiring the sass that this one had. Sam may have bitten off more than he could chew with her.

As he stood there contemplating all of this he heard sobbing coming from his old room. He moved to where he could see inside the room but was still concealed in darkness. He knew the girl was here somewhere. Sure enough after a few seconds he heard her coming down the hall. She made her way into the room with Sam and went to him. Dean watched as she comforted his brother and something in him tugged at him to not watch their exchange. When she led Sam out of that room and into the room she had been staying in. She had closed the door so he was unable to see what was going on after that but he could hear her comforting Sam. Then he heard her tell Sam that she loved him. Again something tugged at Dean. He headed back to the basement to see if he could get Crowley out.

The next morning when I woke up Sam wasn't in bed. A rush of fear went through my body when I thought that maybe he had gone to confront either Chuck or Crowley again. I slipped out from under the covers and then is when I found the note laying on the foot of the bed. It was in Sam's neat handwriting, "Going to pick up a few things in town. I will be back soon. S." After the S was a small heart. This caused me to smile. He hadn't said it back last night but it was there. I would give him time.

I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the showers. I took my time under the hot spray of water and day dreamed about Sam as I washed my hair. I could see myself falling hard for this man even with all the baggage that he seemed to carry. I wanted to make things alright for him. I wanted to comfort him and to take away the pain that I saw in his soulful eyes. I knew he had so much to give to someone and after hearing about his life I could see why he had had bad relationships in the past. He lost his mother earlier than any little boy should. He lost his family earlier than any son should but his brother had found him again and that was a great bond but then he had lost Dean.

I rinsed the soap from my body eventually and shut the water off. Grabbing a towel I dried off and then slid on a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top with a plaid shirt over the top of that. I tied the plaid shirt at my waist and padded barefoot into the main area of the bunker. Sam's laptop was open on the table in the library and a few books were scattered around that. I walked over and ran my hand over one of the open books. It was a book on demonology. He was desperately searching for a way to find Dean and to bring him back to him. As I stood reading over the pages of the open book I heard the bunker door open and saw Sam struggling to come into the room. I ran up the stairs to meet him and took two bags from Sam. "You should have let me go with you.", I said to him as he leaned to place a quick kiss to my lips. "You looked so peaceful as you slept that I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up.", he said and this time the smile reached his eyes. My heart soared!

"You could have come up with a real good way to wake me up and I wouldn't have been mad at you at all.", I teased as we made our way down the stairs to the main floor. Sam had just stepped off the bottom step when I said that and he turned to me. I was three steps up with groceries in both arms when he surprised me by quickly sitting his bag of groceries on the bottom step and reaching out to wrap his good arm around my waist. He pulled me close to him and crushed his mouth down onto mine and it was all I could do to not drop the bags in my arms. Sam kissed me with such passion that it caused me to fight for air. As quickly as he kissed me he pulled away, leaving me swaying on the step, "Woah!" was all I could say. Sam blushed and picked up his bag of groceries.

Sam wasn't sure what had gotten into him or why he had suddenly taken Jade by surprise like that but she was doing something to him. He wanted so desperately to tell her last night that he loved her too but did he? He was still trying to work things out in his head and finding out that Dean was a demon wasn't helping matters much. He picked up his bag of groceries and wished he could hold his other hand out to Jade. "Let's get these groceries put away.", he said simply. Jade followed him to the kitchen and he knew she was confused. He would have to figure out some way to make it up to her.

When the groceries were put away Sam stepped up behind Jade as she stood in front of the stove browning ground beef. "I'm sorry about the confusion earlier.", he said as he rested his hand on the swell of her hip and looked down at Jade's neck where it was exposed because she had her hair in a braid down her back. He wanted to lean down and kiss her neck, turn her to him and take her on the counter top but something was stopping him. He couldn't put his thumb on it. What was causing him to hold back? Jade did turn toward Sam and lay a hand on his chest. She looked up into his eyes, "Sam I told you last night that it didn't have to be weird. I said what I did because I needed to for me. If you feel it someday fine, if not that will be fine too." With that she stood on tiptoe and kissed his neck because that was all she could reach.

Sam's eyes closed of their own free will and he drew in a sharp breath. God she was making this hard. Jade turned to the stove and turned the eye off. She moved the pan to the back burner and then turned back to Sam, "Ok let's get this weirdness out of the way." With that she grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and pulled him toward her. His balance was thrown off a bit causing him to lean forward. Her mouth captured his mouth with her own, her tongue probing against his lips until he granted her access. Sam felt her fingers tangle in his hair as she pulled him even closer to her. He groaned into her mouth and then reached with his good arm and lifted her onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his body closer to her own. Sam felt out of control.

Instead of fighting it though he went for it. He let himself be lost in Jade. Sam removed his sling as Jade began working on the buttons of his shirt. With his hands free he began working on Jade's shirt. Soon they were both naked from the waist up and her soft skin against his ignited a stronger fire in him. His tongue entwined with hers, his hands touching her everywhere all at once. Jade reached between them and freed him from the confines of his jeans where he strained hard against the denim. Her small hand wrapped around his thick member and slid from the top to the bottom and back up again. Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he fumbled with the button and zipper of her shorts. She lifted her hips so he was able to pull them from her hips with little effort.

Sam grazed his long fingers along Jade's slit in time with her hand on his length. Jade moaned into Sam's mouth at the feel of his fingers. Sam slid one finger in and crooked it upward to rub against Jade's sweet spot. She threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure. Sam removed his finger and took himself in his own hand. He rubbed his tip along Jade's opening and then pushed forward. He held still letting her adjust to his size before he began to move slowly inside her at first. Jade urged him on by rocking her hips against his and soon they were moving much faster. Sam kissed her as he felt himself reaching the point of no return and Jade raked her nails up Sam's back. He knew she too was very close. With a few more hard pushes forward Sam spills his warmth inside Jade. Jade is just behind him as her own orgasm rips through her. She clings to Sam as her walls spasm around Sam milking him.

Little did they know they had a couple voyeurs…..


	13. Chapter 13

While Sam and I were still trying to catch our breath, I heard someone begin to clap slowly and felt Sam stiffen. He pulled away from me, yanking up his pants all in one smooth move and then whirled to face the person that was doing the slow golf clap. I clutched my discarded shirt to the front of my body that was hopefully still pretty hidden behind Sam's hulking form and peeked over Sam's shoulder. I saw Dean standing there with a smug look on his face. "Wow what a show little brother! I thought you were going to break her in half! And what about that shoulder of yours?", he quipped. Sam's nostrils flared as he fought to get his breathing under control, "Dean! What the hell are you doing here? I heard you had become one of the evil bastards that we once hunted together." Dean laughed an almost wicked laugh, "Well here I am little brother. But really which one of us is the evil one?" Dean's eyes flicked to black and I saw Sam visibly stiffen, his fists clenched at his sides. I slid my shirt on and was thankful that it was long enough when I didn't tie it up to cover all of my nakedness.

I slid slowly off of the counter and stood behind Sam with one hand resting against his taunt back. It was then that Crowley stepped from the shadows. Sam tensed again, "You let him out?", he accused Dean. Dean smiled smugly and just nodded, "He was of no use to me tied in your basement. I must admit that it was a bit tricky getting him out but that's the beauty of this mark.", he said as he pointed to the evil looking red mark on his right forearm. "It makes me immune to so many of the things that other demons get all tied up in." Sam listened to Dean but I noticed a murderous look on his face. I knew he was looking for a way to get Dean out of the predicament he was in and hoped I could talk to him about that later. "Now brother if you don't mind Crowley and I have some things we need to get into." Crowley made as if to tip his hat at us and said, "Later Moose. Take care of that little one behind you there." And with that he headed up the stairs to the door. Dean stayed behind for a few more seconds. He never said another word, only smiled at Sam and then winked at me where I peeked out from behind Sam.

When both demons were gone Sam let out an exasperated breath. I watched the muscle in his jaw work and knew he was tortured. He grabbed his shirt and the sling from the floor and put both on. Without another word to me he headed out of the kitchen. I quickly grabbed the rest of my own clothes and threw them on as I hopped across the floor trying to get my legs in my shorts and follow him all at the same time. He headed down the hall and to the basement. Finally getting my shorts on and fastened I raced to follow him. I knew he was going to question Chuck some more. Sam's legs were much longer than mine though causing him to get there a full minute or two before I was able to.

When I skidded around the corner to the room I saw Sam standing in front of Chuck with a wicked looking blade in his hand. There was blood dripping onto the floor below the chair Chuck was tied to. "You had better tell me what I want to know before I send you straight back to hell!", he sneered at Chuck. "I told you I don't know how to get your brother out of his situation.", Chuck ground out. I stood frozen in my spot as Sam slashed the knife across Chuck's chest. A orangy flash like before lit up the area across Chuck's chest as the demon cried out in pain, throwing his head back and howling. "Wrong answer!", Sam glared down at him. I had never seen him with this murderous look before. Chuck sputtered and spat blood, "I'm telling you man I don't know anything. Please let me go. I'll leave Jade alone. Promise!" Sam smiled wickedly at Chuck, "Then if you can't help me you are no use to me!" At that he plunged the knife into Chuck's chest and his whole body looked as if it were being electrocuted. I saw the bones through his skin as his skin glowed a bright orange color and then finally sparked out.

Sam swiped his arm across his face, wiping the spattered blood from cheek and just below his right eye. I didn't know whether to be horrified or relieved that Chuck would no longer bother me. It was as if Sam finally saw me standing there. He looked up, his eyes hard and piercing before throwing the knife onto a nearby table and then stalking by me and down the hall. I was left standing there looking at the spent body of the guy that had at one time been my boyfriend. Granted he wasn't a good boyfriend but we at one time had been close. I needed some time so I left the room quietly and went to my own room, shutting the door behind me.

Sam hadn't wanted Jade to see him lose it like he had with Chuck but the demon wouldn't tell him what he needed to know. He wasn't trying to help him cure Dean at all so he was no use to Sam any longer. True he could have done the exorcism on him but he figured that the man that the demon had possessed was just as bad as the demon himself. Otherwise he wouldn't have treated Jade the way he had treated her.

Slamming a couple books down on the table in the library Sam pulled the chair out roughly and sat. Hopefully he could find something in these old books of the Men of Letters or something in one of Bobby's old books that would help him cure Dean. What made it tricky was that Dean wasn't simply possessed but he had turned into a demon because of the mark of Cain. Crowley was another thing altogether. Why hadn't he exorcised him when he had him tied in the basement? Sam cursed himself and pushed the books roughly away from him. Running a hand through his already unruly hair, he leaned back in the chair and couldn't help but feel frustrated. On one hand there was his brother, the demon and on the other there was Jade. He was afraid he had fallen hard for her but that could be very dangerous.

Sam knew he had to go talk to Jade. He was sure she was scared of him after what she had seen a little while ago. Standing from his chair he didn't bother to push it back under the table. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple cold beers from the refrigerator. Holding them by the necks he walked slowly to Jade's room. At the door he knocked quietly and waited for an answer. Jade opened the door and Sam silently held out the beers in offering. Jade took one and stepped aside for Sam to come inside. She left the door open and walked around him to flop down cross legged on the bed. Sam wanted badly to join her but he knew he needed to start talking. "Jade I'm sorry you had to see that earlier. You have to know that I would never hurt you in any way." He paused and Jade took that as her opportunity, "What happens if I'm ever possessed by a demon Sam?", she questioned with a hurt look in her eyes.

Sam felt his heart clench. Sitting his beer on a nearby dresser he went to Jade. Holding his hand out to her he helped her stand when she took it. Sam pulled her against him and looked down into her eyes that were swimming with unshed tears. "You've seen the tattoo on my chest.", it was more of a statement than a question. Sam knew she had seen it but she had never asked about its meaning. "This is an anti possession tattoo. It keeps you from being possessed by a demon." Jade looked confused, "Doesn't Dean have one of those?" Sam nodded, "He does but this is different. He also got the mark of Cain that has caused him to not be possessed by a demon but to actually become a demon." Again Jade looked confused, "Cain? As in Cain and Abel?" "Yes that's the very Cain I'm talking about. It's a crazy long story but we've got all night if you want me to explain everything." Jade nodded, "But first I think we should take you down to the tattoo place and get you inked up if you're planning to let me stick around in your life.", Sam almost teased.

Jade stood on tip toe and reached to tangle her fingers in Sam's long hair, pulling his mouth down to hers. Her tongue battled his in a dance as old as time. She kissed him passionately for several long seconds before breaking the kiss. "I'm not going anywhere Sam Winchester. Now let's go get me inked up." Sam smiled down at Jade and was struck by how beautiful she was. "One more thing…I love you Jade. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe from here on out."


	14. Chapter 14

A couple days after I got my ink I was at the table in the library helping Sam do some research. I had been reading in the same book for over an hour. My tattoo itched and I rubbed over the area just above the top of my low rise jeans. Sam had held my hand the whole time I lay on the table and had the girl at the tattoo parlor do my anti possession tattoo. I glanced up at Sam across the table from me and nearly got lost in the look of him with his head bowed and his hair falling into his face. I longed to go and tuck a bit of that unruly hair behind his ear. Shaking myself from my fantasies I clear my throat and flip the page on the book I'm still studying. On the very next page I see something about Cain and that causes me to perk up a bit. I sit forward in my chair and really begin to pour over the words on the page.

"Sam! I think I found something!", I said excitedly and grabbed my book and went to his side of the table. Sam pushed back from the table to give me room and when I neared he pulled me down into his lap so he could look over my shoulder at the page in front of us. "It says here that because Cain was not tortured in hell to become a demon but became a demon because of the mark's affects that he is more than likely still in his original body. It also says that the demon killing knife you have will not kill him. He can only be killed by his own blade.", I said excitedly. Sam's fingers scanned the book as he read along with what I was saying.

"Well that's interesting but I really do not want to kill Dean. I just want to make him human again.", Sam says almost frustrated but one large hand rests on my hip, his fingers rubbing gently against my exposed skin just above the top of my jeans. "Well it's a start. I'll keep reading." Sam turns me in his lap so that we can look at each other. "Don't think I'm not grateful Jade. What you found is great.", with that he leaned forward and his lips captured mine tenderly. It was a quick peck really but it was tender and sweet. I reached forward then and did tuck a little bit of his silky hair behind his ear, running my fingers along the outside shell of his ear after tucking the hair back. "I love you Sammy.", I said just above a whisper. Sam kissed me again and then when he pulled back he looked serious, "I have never let anyone besides Dean and my Dad call me Sammy. You know what? I like it when you do. I love you back Jade."

We kissed several more times and finally I stood, not wanting to get too carried away since we still had research to do. I teased, "I'm going to go back to my side of the table so things don't get too carried away." I giggled as I made my way back around the end of the table and to my own chair. When I sat down I giggled again as Sam squirmed a little in his seat and then adjusted himself. He almost blushed at me and then did when I winked at him across the table. "Cut that out!", he threatened. "Ok ok going back to my book now.", I let my eyelashes flutter a bit as I looked down at my book and smiled to myself when I heard Sam clear his throat. There was plenty more time for flirting with my boyfriend but now I needed to continue this research.

Another hour passed and Sam got up from his seat, "I'm going to grab a beer. You want one?", he asked me. "Yeah baby that would be great." Sam left the room and I turned the page again. When Sam walked back in he placed the beer in front of me and I pointed to the page. "According to everything I've read it was a woman's love that stopped Cain from the killing spree that he seemed to have been waging for so many thousands of years." Sam took a long drag from his beer and then looked down at me, "So now all we have to do is find some woman crazy enough to love Dean? Is that what you're telling me?" I shrugged, "Well it could be a long shot but it worked for Cain." Sam ran his fingers through my hair fingering the ends of my long hair between his thumb and forefinger. I reached for his hand and pulled it to my lips, kissing his long fingers and then looking into his hazel eyes. "Let's go to bed.", he said simply and I nodded and let him guide me to his room our research and beers forgotten on the table in the library.

Dean ordered another drink from the cute red haired waitress. She was back within minutes with his whiskey and he reached for her, pulling her against him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "What's say we get out of here?", he turned on the charm. "I've got another hour of work.", she said as she play batted his hand away from snaking up toward her overexposed breast. "So what am I supposed to do in the next hour until you're off of work?", he asked dropping his voice to a sexy growl. The red head giggled, "Well you could do karaoke.", she said as she nodded toward the stage behind her. Dean released her and looked toward the stage, "I just may do that.", he said and she left his side to go wait on more tables.

Dean rose from the chair he was sitting in after downing the last of his whiskey and headed toward the table where the DJ was taking requests for the next karaoke session. He made his selections and then waited for his name to be called. When it was called Dean made his way enthusiastically to the stage and began an interesting rendition of "Imaginary Lovers". He noticed a woman in the corner of the room that was jamming out to his odd version f karaoke. He locked eyes with her and she smiled at him from across the room. She raised her glass to him as he finished the song. When that one went off "I'm Too Sexy" began. Dean started the song in a really deep version of his normal voice. Within minutes the crowd was booing him and throwing things toward the stage. The guy running the karaoke machine rushed onto the stage and took the microphone from Dean.

When Dean had been run off of the stage, he decided to make his way to the back of the room where the woman stood still nursing her drink. She couldn't have been much more than 5'4" with a sweet smile and beautiful eyes. Dean stopped in front of her and replied, "I noticed you while I was singing. My name is Dean. And what is yours beautiful?" The woman blushed prettily and looked down before looking back into Dean's grass green eyes, "My name is Nancy. I enjoyed your karaoke.", she said as looked at Dean through long dark lashes.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few drinks and a lot of flirting, Dean talked Nancy into going back to his hotel with him. She drove behind him as he pulled out his phone and made sure that Crowley wouldn't be coming in and interrupting anything, "Hey Crowley. Make sure you stay out of sight and out of mind tonight. I'm bringing a chick back to the room.", he said when Crowley answered after the first ring. "Where the bloody hell am I supposed to stay?", Crowley asked grumpily. "Hell I don't care! Get an adjoining room and listen in but just stay the hell out of my room tonight!", Dean growled into the phone. "Bollocks!", Crowley said before hanging up in Dean's ear. Dean laughed at the distaste he could hear in his partner's tone.

When he pulled up in front of his own room at the hotel he looked into the rear view mirror to see Nancy pulling in and then parking beside him. He stepped smoothly from the car and then leaned against the door waiting for Nancy to get out of her own car. She walked timidly around the front of her car and just stood there really not knowing what to say or do. Dean smiled at her hesitancy. This was going to be fun! He crossed his legs at the ankle and looked seductively at Nancy and then patted the hood of Baby, "So do you want to do this out here or do you want to go inside?" Nancy blushed a deep crimson and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Let's take this inside.", she said hesitantly.

Dean pushed away from the car and headed to the hotel room door. He produced a key from his pocket and pushed the door open waiting for Nancy to step in in front of him. As she crossed the threshold, Dean reached in and flicked on the switch beside the door illuminating the bedside lamps that were draped with transparent red handkerchiefs casting a soft red glow across the large queen sized beds in the room. Nancy looked up and noticed there were mirrors on the ceiling and a red pleather couch and loveseat in one corner. Dean let her take it all in for several seconds before speaking, "Do you want something else to drink? I have some whiskey." He didn't smile or frown but still Nancy found him scarily sexy. "Yes that would be wonderful.", she said as she placed her purse on the table in front of the couch and then walked over to one bed and sat on the end of it.

Dean poured two glasses of the whiskey and handed one to Nancy before downing the entire contents of his own glass. He sat the glass on the counter and then walked toward Nancy. Nancy felt her pulse quicken as she watched Dean coming nearer. He reminded her of a lion the way he stalked toward her all confident and sexy. When he was standing in front of her he reached and took the glass of whiskey from her hand and placed it on the bedside table. He was quickly back beside her and then reached out and stroked the back of one forefinger down her cheek. "I'm going to do things to you tonight that you're not going to believe.", he said close to her ear in a husky, sexy voice. Nancy trembled at the thoughts of the things he may or may not do to her.

Nancy tilted her head up as Dean nuzzled just below her jaw and then she felt his tongue flick out and taste her. Then his lips kissed where he had just licked. Nancy's hands rested on Dean's shoulders keeping her from falling down or swaying too much. Dean stepped closer to her and she felt as if she would pass out from the feeling of his hard body against her own more supple one. Dean buried his hands in her hair as he covered her mouth with his own. His tongue probed at the slit between her lips until she opened herself up for him. Dean probed her mouth with his warm tongue sliding one hand down her ribs and over her hip to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him. It was then that she felt his growing length causing her to suck in a breath. She felt a heaviness in her stomach and knew that her panties were soaking just from this little bit of teasing.

Dean sensed the change in Nancy and growled as he pushed her back onto the bed, never taking his mouth from hers. Nancy let him do whatever he wanted and felt him removing her top and pants. Soon she was naked in front of him except for her panties. They were indeed soaked through and she sucked in another breath as Dean looked down into her eyes as he trailed two fingers over her panty clad center. "I'm going to have you screaming my name before the night is over.", Dean said to her as he gave her a wicked smile. Nancy shivered in anticipation as Dean began to remove his own clothes. When he was standing before her naked as the day he was born except for the tattoo that adorned his chest, he smiled crookedly at Nancy. "Well it's not going to suck it's self beautiful. On your knees.", he ordered. Instead of pissing Nancy off it caused her to want him even more.

Kneeling on the floor in front of Dean, Nancy slipped her hand up and stroked down his length a couple times before leaning forward and licking his tip. She tasted the pre come that was leaking there and moaned quietly as she leaned forward and took as much of him into her mouth as she could fit. One hand held his base and worked along with her mouth while the other cupped lower and kneaded. Dean began to move against her and tangled his fingers in her hair as he urged her on. After a few minutes he pulled away from her, "That's enough. On your stomach on the bed.", he ordered. Nancy did as she was told and crawled up onto the bed, lying down on her stomach.

Dean stroked up and down his length a few times as he watched Nancy laying face down like a buffet in front of him. Finally with a growl he moved onto the bed and grabbed the tops of Nancy's satin panties and ripped them from her body. They tore easily under his strength and he tossed them over his shoulder. Spreading her legs slightly Dean smoothed one large hand over her now exposed bottom. Nancy was enjoying the feel of Dean's slightly calloused hand and then it was gone. Suddenly Dean brought his open palm down hard across her bottom causing a loud slapping sound to reverberate through the room. Nancy cried out in surprise, but felt a thrill run through her. Dean chuckled and then began rubbing over the angry red handprint on Nancy's pale skin. His fingers finally trailed lower and she felt him probe her damp center. Nancy began to moan.

Dean increased his speed with his fingers for several long minutes and then withdrew. He rubbed his hand over his aching hardness again, smearing a bit of Nancy's wetness against his skin. Taking himself in his hand he moved forward and rubbed the tip along Nancy's opening. Nancy tried to push her body back to connect with Dean but his free hand held her hip keeping her from moving onto him. "I want you to beg for it Nancy. Remember I told you that you would be screaming my name before the night was over." Dean pressed forward and only inserted his tip into Nancy and she cried out from the pleasure of just feeling him penetrate her. Dean began to pulse just lightly, not really pushing any farther in but letting her feel him. After doing that for a minute he withdrew again. Nancy whimpered with the loss.

"Please Dean. Please. I want you." Dean smiled to himself, "There's my good girl." And with that he pressed forward until he was buried to the hilt. Nancy cried out at the feeling of being so filled so fully. Dean began to withdraw slowly and then slammed fully back into Nancy. Then his speed increased. He withdrew and plunged back inside so hard and fast that Nancy was moved forward onto the bed. Soon Nancy began to keen with pleasure and then Dean slapped her across the bottom again. She cried out with the mixture of pain and pleasure. After sever long minutes of this brutal pounding and Nancy crying out Dean slapped her butt again, "You haven't screamed my name yet.", he said menacingly. Reaching down and grabbing her hips with both hands Dean slammed even harder into Nancy and she felt as if she was about to lose consciousness. Then, "DEAN! OH MY GOD DEAN! HARDER DEAN HARDER! DEEEAAAAN!" And she did almost collapse with her release. This sent Dean into orbit as well and he let himself go inside her.

When they were lying in a sweaty heap after all the trembling stopped Dean realized that he hadn't revealed his true self to her. She didn't even know his last name but even more amazing than that is the fact that Dean never felt the need to scare her by letting his eyes go black. Would she have still come home with him if she had known he was a demon? Maybe….maybe not. Nancy sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam had been up for about an hour when I finally made my way down to the library. I always know if I can't find him that he's holed up in there doing research. He was sitting with his back to me when I walked in so I made my way over to him quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck, trailing my hands over his chest from behind but being extra careful to not bump his shoulder. Sam jumped slightly at the feel of my hands on him but he recovered pretty quickly. He covered both of my hands in his one very large hand and I leaned to kiss his neck, his silky hair tickling my cheek in the process. "Goodmorning sexy.", I said almost lazily as I breathed in his manly Sam smell. "And what a good morning it is when you come in and surprise me like that.", Sam says as he pulls me around to sit in his lap after he pushes his chair back.

I was still a little groggy from sleep so I let Sam pull me back against him and I snuggled in close with one arm around his waist where he had slumped down in the chair. "I may have found Dean.", he said while I had my eyes closed. I felt his voice as well as heard it. "Really?! Where?", I said excitedly as I sat up and looked down at Sam. Sam smiled at me and I marveled at the way his eyes changed color right before me. "There is a motel a couple miles up the road and I called around looking for a guy driving a '67 Impala. That car is kinda hard to miss. I'm going to go check it out if you want to ride with me.", Sam said to me as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. "You know I want to. Anything I can do to help other than that?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a sideways smile, "Yeah you can come here and kiss me." I let Sam pull me toward him again and moaned into his mouth as our lips met. There was one thing for sure, Sam Winchester knew how to kiss a woman and make her feel good!

We kissed for several long seconds before I pulled away, "If I'm going to go with you I'm going to need a shower first." Sam's fingers trailed up and down my bare arm, his eyes not releasing mine, "Ok then. I was going to ask if you wanted company but I guess we better save that for later.", he smiled wickedly at me and I nodded, "Yeah probably so if you want to get over to the hotel anytime soon." Sam nodded and I headed to the shower after another quick kiss.

Twenty minutes later I was showered and dressed and back in the library. "You ready to go Sammy?", I said teasingly. Sam stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me, "Damn woman you smell good!", he said as he leaned down and kissed my neck, nipping gently against my skin. "Don't start something you can't finish right now big boy.", I teased as I pushed him playfully away. Sam only laughed quietly and took my hand. "Let's get a move on then. I'll finish what I started later.", he said with a wink.

When we pulled up to the motel we saw Dean's car parked in front down at the end just like Sam said he always liked to get his rooms but what I saw made my eyebrows rise. I was certain that Nancy's car was parked beside Dean's. Of course other people had silver BMW's too but I just knew this was Nancy's 750 LI even without looking to see her personalized tag. I could clearly see her office badge hanging from the rearview mirror where I knew she kept it. Sam must have heard my sharp intake of breath because he looked at me with a look of concern. "What is it Jade?", he questioned. I looked over at Sam knowing my eyes were huge. "You see that BMW over there? I'm almost 100% sure that's my friend Nancy's. You know the one you saw about your arm?" Sam nodded at me, "What would she be doing here?", then it dawned on him, "Ohhhhh!", his eyebrows went up and he ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more. "Ok well…let's do this.", he said as he began to climb from the car. I quickly followed.

When Nancy woke she was still in the bed with Dean, the sheets tangled around their naked bodies. Her bladder ran her from the warmth of the bed sooner than she really wanted to leave. She grabbed a tee shirt of Dean's that was lying on the floor from the night before as she headed to the bathroom. Just as she was coming out of the bathroom she heard a knock at the door. It wasn't a soft knock but a very insistent one. Her eyes went wide. Who in the world could be knocking on their door at this time of morning? She looked to Dean who had leaped from the bed in all his naked glory. He grabbed his jeans and slid them on without underwear and grabbed a pistol from the bedside table. He went to the door, placing the gun against the door facing outward and opened it enough to look outside.

He stepped back and returned the hammer on the pistol to its original position and began to laugh. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Why don't you come in? Please…I insist. Bring your lovely friend with you." Nancy watched wide eyed as the man that Jade had brought in walked into the room with the sling still on his shoulder but she was even more surprised when Jade followed him. "Jade?! What are you doing here?", Nancy questioned. Dean began to laugh quietly, "So you know Sammy's friend? This is priceless." Nancy looked from Dean to Jade and then to Sam and back to Dean, "I've known Jade for years. She's a friend of mine. She brought Sam in a few weeks ago when he hurt his shoulder. I'm a Doctor.", Nancy explained.

Sam looked at Dean, "Did you tell her what you are?", his jaw worked as he waited on an answer from Dean. Dean gave Sam a go to hell look but answered him, "It's none of your damn business what I told her Sammy." Nancy stepped forward, "Ok so what is it I should know? Are you married? In the mob?", she looked from Dean to Sam to Jade and then back to Dean. Dean never said a word, only closed his eyes. When he opened them back up they were black as pitch and Nancy began to scream. She sank to her knees in the floor and covered her mouth, muffling her screams with her hands. Jade went to her and got on her knees beside Nancy and wrapped her arms around her. "Shhhh Nancy. It's going to be ok. Dean and Sam are brothers." Nancy looked up wide eyed at Jade, "Is Sam a demon too? You're with a demon?" Jade shook her head at Nancy, "No Nancy Sam is not a demon but Chuck was."

Nancy was shaking in Jade's arms as the two brothers all but faced off. Sam finally held up his hand, "Ok everyone needs to calm down so we can talk. Dean you really have a lot of explaining to do. Not only to Nancy but to me as well." Dean began to laugh at his younger brother. "That's novel Sammy. You always want to be the hero, save the girl, do the right thing. Live a little brother! I told you to let me go!" With that he took a swing at Sam but Sam anticipated it and ducked. He landed a blow to Dean's ribs and then the fight was on. Jade pulled Nancy to safety in the corner of the room while the two brothers went at it. Dean didn't seem to be taking it easy on Sam even though Sam's shoulder was in a sling. He knew how deadly Sam could be, hurt shoulder or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Nancy and I cowered in the corner for several long minutes as the brothers fought rather violently all over the room. When Sam fell over the bed at one point Nancy stood from her place beside me and yelled, "Dean stop! Stop it please!", her voice cracked with emotion and when Dean did indeed stop and turn to look at her I ran to Sam's side. I fretted over Sam as I helped him up onto the bed, "Did you hurt your shoulder again? You didn't fall on it did you? You've got another cut over your eye. Are you alright?", I fired questions at him one after another without giving him time to respond to the one before. Sam smiled at me, "I'm fine Jade. Just calm down. He and I have been fighting like that for years it seems."

It was then that I saw him look over my shoulder with a surprised look on his face. I turned to see just what had him so shocked. Dean stood with Nancy wrapped in his arms and a bit of blood trickled down his own face where Sam had clocked him and cut his cheek. I cleared my throat and Nancy looked up at me. "Can we all talk about this like adults now?", I asked testily. Sam was already sitting and I kept my body between his and Dean's. Dean finally nodded and pulled out a chair. Nancy stood beside him as he sat and gave Sam and me a hard look.

"First of all I want to tell you Dean just how hard Sam has been trying to find out how to save you. He's poured over books and websites for hours and hours that I know of and probably even more that I don't know about." Dean looked as if he wanted to say something but I cut him off, "Before you jump in let me finish. All he's ever wanted was to have his brother back. I've been a bit of a distraction to him but I'm sure it's a distraction that he needed." I felt Sam's hand resting on my hip, sending a thrill through me even though others were in the room. "You were not a distraction. You were a blessing.", he said quietly. I faltered as I looked into his eyes. I fought myself because what I wanted to do was crush my mouth down onto his in a full on make out session.

Dean chuckled snapping me out of my fog. I looked at him, my mouth set firm and crossed my arms over my chest, "Just what is so damn funny demon boy?" Dean's eyebrows shot up, "Crowley said you were a feisty one! I guess I can see what my brother sees in you besides the fact that you're small enough to fit in his pocket. He needs a tough woman in his life.",Dean nodded with what I assumed was approval. Nancy stood beside him not really knowing what to say. I'm sure she was shocked out of her wits at everything she was hearing right now. I could tell from the look on her face though that she was smitten with Dean already. What I was trying to figure out is how she had gotten through to him as easily as she had when she called for him to stop a little while ago.

Sam pulled me down onto the bed beside him as he began to talk, "Dean, Jade is right. All I want is to help you get better. It's all I've ever wanted. I want my brother back." Dean listened to Sam but there was a hardness in his eyes, "What makes you think I want saving Sammy? Maybe I like who I've become." I watched the exchange between the brothers. Sam nodded and cleared his throat, "So why have you been lurking around in the bunker? You've been watching me and Jade haven't you?", he accused. Dean nodded and gave a hint of a smile, "That I have little brother. I guess part of me wanted to make sure you were moving on with your life but then I find that you may be as much of a monster as I am. I saw what you did to Chuck. I've talked to Crowley and heard firsthand what you did to him.", Dean stopped and let all of that sink in.

Sam finally nodded in response to Dean, "Yes I have been pretty brutal. I turned to drinking and that's how I med Jade here. I fought with her ex boyfriend because he was abusive to her. Sue me for being a gentleman in that aspect. But that doesn't fix the fact that I want my brother back." Dean stood and walked to the small refrigerator in the corner. He pulled out four beers and walked over to hand Sam and I one each before handing the third to Nancy. "Here's the thing, I don't want to be saved Sam. If you want to accept me like I am then we'll try to work with that. I'm enjoying Nancy's company so if she can handle me then I'd like to keep seeing her." Nancy swallowed and I watched as she blushed. I knew she was interested in Dean as well, demon or no demon.

"So let me get this right.", I started. "You want Sam and well all of us to just be satisfied with Demon Dean and to go on living our lives?" Dean took a long swig of his beer before answering me, "Well as I see it I can still hunt with Sammy here if that's what he wants. I'm not happy with all the vampires and you know how I feel about those dick angels so you say the word and we'll go on hunts like normal. I'd even like to bring in Crowley on some of these. Oh and I'd like to have my room in the bunker back." I could tell that Dean fought against letting his eyes flick to black as he spoke because at the end of his little speech he gave Sam and I a shit eating grin. Sam nodded and looked down, "Ok you can come back to the bunker but I have conditions. One you cannot be spying on me and Jade anymore. She needs her privacy and she's staying there now. Two Crowley cannot come and go as he wishes. I don't want to deal with him anymore than I have to." Dean nodded that he understood Sam's terms.

Sam and Jade left the motel soon after the discussion was over. It was decided that Dean would come back to the bunker later that night. Sam had a few things on his mind besides Dean though at the moment. He was not happy that Jade felt like she was only a distraction for him when he had lost Dean. She meant more to him than that but how did he let her know that? "Jade.", he finally said after a few minutes of complete silence, "I want you to know that you mean more to me than just a distraction. Yes you came into my life when things were crazy, but I have grown to be very crazy about you.", he glanced over to her several times as he talked.

"Sam I said what I did because I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. We really haven't discussed our relationship in much detail. The sex has been great but I didn't want to tell Dean I was your girlfriend if I was just your friend with benefits." Sam's heart broke a little at the thought that Jade thought that was all they were. "Come here.", he said to her as he drove. Jade slid across the bench seat closer to him. Sam wanted desperately to put his arm around her but the damn sling was still in his way. "Jade I want you to move all of your stuff into my room. I want to be more than friends with benefits. I want you to be mine." Jade blinked her eyes at Sam with a bit of a shocked look on her face. "Sam are you sure? I don't mind the friends with benefits thing."

Sam pulled into the garage of the bunker and put the car into park. He turned toward Jade and pulled her into his lap with his good arm. She fit nicely on his lap and his breathing hitched at the feel of her pressing against him so intimately. Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his own. Jade tangled her fingers in Sam's long hair causing him to moan into her mouth as she tugged firmly on it. Sam raised his hips, letting Jade feel his already growing desire for her. Now it was Jade's turn to moan into Sam's mouth. Their tongues battled each other. Jade reached for the snaps on Sam's plaid shirt and with one swift tug his shirt was open so that her mouth could explore the expanse of his chest. The smattering of hair tickled her lips as she nibbled and kissed her way across his chest. Sam's hands were working on removing Jade's jeans. Jade climbed from Sam's lap and quickly finished shedding the pesky jeans and soon her shirt joined the jeans in a heap in the floor.

Sam had discarded his clothes and his sling again and was reaching for Jade. He wasted no time with her panties and bra. Leaning back against the driver's side door and giving Jade his most sexy smile Sam waited for her to crawl up his long legs and to straddle his hips. He slid easily into her and nearly lost it as she threw her head back, her long hair tickling against his legs in the process. Sam leaned forward and covered one breast with his warm mouth, tongue teasing her nipple to a hard peak. Jade rose up on her knees and then slid back down Sam's length drawing a hiss from Sam from the pleasure. Jade placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and began to grind herself down faster and harder. Sam's hands on her hips guided her to the speed he desired. Soon they were both crashing over the edge of pure bliss. Jade ground down on Sam one last time and felt him pulsing deep inside her. She leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers, breathing hard through her nose.

After the two had gotten their breathing under control and their bodies had started to cool from being slick with sweat, Sam ran his hand up and down Jade's back, "I should get you inside. It's getting cool in here." Jade breathed deeply and then nodded against Sam's neck. She grabbed Sam's shirt and snapped a few of the buttons just enough to cover her nakedness and Sam slid into his jeans. He didn't bother with any of the other clothes, only picked all of them up in a pile and carried them in his hurt arm toward the house.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning as I sat in Sam's lap at the kitchen table and ran my fingers through his hair and watched him eat the last of his breakfast. His shoulder was getting better causing him to go without his brace more and more. I was trying to make sure he ate now though. I had seen pictures of him before Dean disappeared and before hurting his shoulder. He had lost a lot of weight and muscle from not being able to lift much and from the time that all he did was drink and search for Dean. Chuck hadn't been the first demon that he had questioned. He had told me as we lay in bed last night about the demons that had come before. He told me about how he had tortured them and about them calling him a monster. All of this had torn him down in a way. "Sam.", I said as I tugged gently at his hair. "You know that you're the most awesome person I've ever met right?" Sam looked into my eyes and I saw that he struggled to believe me.

Taking his face in my hands I hoped to convey to him just how wonderful he was. He had been torn down so much that it may take me a while to build him back up. I knew that feeling, had felt it when I had been with Chuck. "You looked for your brother even when you thought it was useless. And now that you've found him you are willing to accept him the way he is and have even welcomed him back into the bunker. Don't argue with me when I tell you that you're a very special man Sam Winchester!" I leaned forward and kissed him. One of his large hands rested on my hip and his thumb worked circles against my skin above the top of my pajama shorts. In a sleep husky voice, Sam answered me, "I'm going to take your word for it Jade, but only because I've fallen hard for you."

We had started kissing after that, things starting to heat up when we heard the door to the bunker slam and heavy boots making their way down the stairs. Sam reached for a pistol that he always kept nearby and pushed me so that I was shielded by his much larger body. Holding the pistol assuredly, Sam waited for the person to make their way into the kitchen. Dean walked around the corner and I heard and felt Sam release the breath he had been holding, "Well Sammy….I'm not sure what's more appetizing, your breakfast or the little honey you're hiding behind you.", Dean said with his own Dean wit. For a moment I had forgotten that he was a demon until he flicked his eyes black at me and Sam. "Damnit Dean!", Sam said as he released the hammer on the pistol and placed it smoothly back onto the table behind me. Dean held his hands out, "What? You told me I could come back to the bunker."

Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. It was then that he made that clearing his throat/growling noise deep in his throat. It always causes me to tingle all over when I hear him do that. "I didn't mean for you to just come barging in here unannounced.", he said with frustration. Dean walked into the room and over to the stove. He picked up a piece of toast and two pieces of bacon, folding them into the toast and bit off a large mouthful. I finally found my voice, "Where is Nancy?" Dean looked at me and smiled around the food in his mouth. He swallowed and then answered, "Oh Nancy is fine. I sent her home happy as a dead pig in the sunshine very early this morning. I only hope she's able to work. I did give her a good working over.", he smiled sheepishly. "God I hope that was a good working over and not a bad one.", I mumbled to myself. Dean leered at me, "Trust me…it was a good working over. She's definitely not complaining as I'm sure you haven't been over my little brother here."

"Dean cut it out.", Sam warned. I slid my hand over his shoulders, "I'm going to run take a shower. Will you be alright here with him?", I asked as Sam looked down at me. He nodded and then leaned down to kiss my lips. When we broke from our kiss he lay his forehead against mine for a brief second and I could read the love and adoration in his eyes so plainly. I smoothed my hand over his stubbled cheek and tried to convey to him just how much I loved him. "Ok you two cut it out. I'm about to lose my breakfast over here.", Dean grumped. I backed away from Sam and looked toward Dean. I rolled my eyes at him and then held up my hand in his direction. He was laughing quietly as I walked out of the room.

"Is she as good in bed as she looks like she would be?", Dean said to Sam as he watched Jade leave the room. "And just how in hell does that work? She's so tiny and you're so much like a sasquatch!" Sam threw a threatening look in Dean's direction, "You will not talk about her like that! I don't go around asking you rude questions about your love life and I don't expect you to ask about mine!", he glared at his older brother. Dean laughed cockily, "Well if you must know her friend Nancy is excellent. She does this thing with her tongue….", Sam cut him off, "Dean I don't want to know!" Dean laughed at his younger brother and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, popping the top off against the counter top and taking a long swig before turning back to Sam.

"There's a vampire nest in the next town over. You want to go wipe them out for old time's sake?", Dean asked now on a more serious note. Sam ran a hand through his hair again, "Yeah I had seen some activity on the net. I was planning to head over that way later today. I was going to talk to Jade about it but haven't had a chance to yet. She's never stayed here at the bunker by herself before." Dean acted like his old self as he hopped up onto the counter easily and took another pull on his longneck. "Why don't we see if Nancy wants to come stay with Jade while we go on this job? They're friends anyway right? I mean Nancy told me that she worked on your shoulder. How is it anyway?" Sam rolled his still stiff shoulder before answering, "It's doing better. I don't always wear the sling now though I probably will when we go on this hunt. Don't want to risk hurting it more."

The brothers walked into the library where Sam's laptop was open on the table. They wanted to check on the status of the vampire nest with some of their other hunter friends. A few minutes later Jade walked into the room. Both brothers looked up when she came in, hair still wet from her shower and brining the smell of gardenias with her. Sam fought a goofy grin and Dean was his usual flirty self. Her lightly tanned skin glowed on her shoulders where they were exposed by her black AC/DC tank, making Sam want to kiss them. He loved that she was so much shorter than he was. "What are you two in here contemplating?", Jade asked as she leaned against the table beside Sam. Sam snaked his arm out and pulled her closer to him, "Dean knows of a vamp nest that needs to be cleaned up. We were going to call and see if Nancy wanted to come hang out here with you while the two of us handles this job.", Sam watched for Jade's expression.

Jade swallowed and wondered if it was a good idea for Sam to go off with Dean. He was a demon after all. Dean must have sensed her hesitation, "I promise to take care of him Jade. He's still my little brother. I'm the only one I would let hurt him." Jade watched as Dean's green eyes sparkled with teasing. Did she dare trust this demon wearing Sam's brother's meat suit? She looked to Sam for an answer and saw him nod just slightly. "Dean why don't you go call Nancy and let Jade and I talk.", Sam said finally. Dean chuckled to himself but did as Sam asked. When he was gone Sam pulled Jade down into his lap and finally placed a kiss to her shoulder, "I will be alright you know?" Jade watched his hazel eyes turn to an almost turquoise color with flecks of brown. She loved this man more than she really should have at this point. She finally nodded her approval before she leaned in and nipped gently at Sam's exposed neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Nancy showed up a little while after she got off of work. She breezed into the bunker bringing fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and homemade fried apple and peach pies with her. I glanced up from the book I was reading while curled up in a large reading chair Sam had brought into the bunker just for me to read in. "Where in the world did you get this yummy smelling stuff Nanc?", I questioned as she placed the delicious smelling goodies on the table. "I stopped at that new bakery in town. I didn't even know this place was here!", she said as she craned her neck around to look at every possible area of the bunker. "Apparently it's been in the guys' family since forever.", I said as I lifted one of the fried apple pies from its container and took a large unladylike bite.

Dean came from the direction of the bedrooms, "I thought I smelled pie!", he said almost excitedly as he reached for one of the fried pies. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as he bit into his pie, eating half of it in one bite. I picked up two of the cookies and went to find Sam. I found him in his room packing. "Hey baby. I brought you some cookies. Nancy is here and she stopped at the bakery on her way in.", I handed the cookies to Sam and then crawled up onto his bed with my back against the block wall. "I guess Dean is in there with her?", he asked taking a bite of one of the cookies. I nodded and marveled at the difference in the feeding habits of the two brothers.

I wasn't feeling overly chatty. Something had me worried about Sam going off on this hunt with Dean but I wasn't sure how to voice my concerns without sounding like a jealous girlfriend or a deranged person. Sam must have sensed my unease though because he put down what he was doing and sat on the bed beside me. He tucked a bit of hair behind my ear and tipped my face up to look him in the eye with on finger under my chin. "What's wrong Jade?", he questioned his eyes looking darker than I'd ever seen them. I tried to slough it off and tell him I was just tired, "Just tired I guess.", I said shrugging my shoulders. Sam shook his head, "You're not telling me the truth. What's wrong?", he said a little more forcefully.

A tear slipped down my face and I hated it for betraying me, "I can't help it Sam, I feel weird about you going off with Dean like this. He's giving me a strange vibe. I know you say you can trust him and I know Nancy is head over heels for him but my gut is telling me something else." Sam's thumb sweeps over my cheeks, wiping away my tears and then he pulls me against the expanse of his chest. "It's ok Jade. I'm going to be alright. Listen I'll be sure and keep my head up and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary with Dean." I clenched his t shirt in my chest and enjoyed the feel of being held by him. Finally I looked up, "Please be careful Sam. Your shoulder is still not healed." Sam kisses my forehead, "I'm still pretty tough.", he says with a teasing look and a wink. I nod at him and lean forward and capture his lips with mine. When I break the kiss I whisper, "I love you Sam Winchester." Sam kisses me again, "I love you too little one." Sometimes he makes me feel so small when he calls me things like this.

Sam held me for a while until I felt a little more comfortable with him leaving with Dean. He promised to call me every night before bed and as much as he could during the day too. When he was finished packing he left the room to go to the restroom. I quickly grabbed a notepad and pen from his desk and wrote out a quick little love note and stuffed it into his bag so he would find it later. When he was back he picked up his duffle bag and then held out a hand for me to take. I scooted off the bed and stood, taking his hand and looked up at him, "Please be careful." "You know I will.", Sam pulled me against him again and I took comfort in him.

We walked down the hall hand in hand and found Dean leaning against the counter with Nancy pulled against him, his arms around her from behind. To look at him you wouldn't know he was anything other than Sam's older brother. Maybe Nancy was good for him, I could only hope. He looked up as we approached, "Ready to go little brother?", he asked simply. Sam looked down at me and then back to Dean and nodded, "As ready as I'm gonna be." The guys kissed Nancy and I and were out the door. I turned to Nancy, "Do you think Dean is alright?" Nancy busied herself cleaning up the kitchen but answered, "I can only hope. This is all new for me so I don't really know what to tell you. I love the way he makes me feel when we're together but this is a little scary too."

*****************************

Sam resumed his spot in the passenger's seat of Dean's Impala. The guys drove for several hours until they passed the state line. Sam had noticed that Dean had become increasingly agitated as they drove. It was different from the way he had been before. Sam squirmed in his seat, "Why don't we find a place to eat? You seem to be agitated and maybe a burger and a beer would make things better." Dean gave Sam a hard look and fought to not let his eyes go black, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam held up his hand, "Look Dean there's no sense in you going off the deep end. I'm just saying you're not acting like yourself." Dean chuckled and let his eyes flash black, "Well Sammy I'm NOT myself." Sam cleared his throat and looked toward the road nervously, "Yeah Dean I know."

Luckily just over the next rise in the road there was a flashing sign for a local roadhouse. Dean was rarely able to pass up a good burger and a cold beer so he pulled into the gravel parking lot and parked the Impala. The brothers got out of the car wordlessly and headed into the lively roadhouse. Sam found a table closer to the back of the room and Dean made his way to the bathroom. Sam ordered a beer and sat back to crowd watch. Soon Dean was back and seemingly in a better mood already. Sam figured it was the atmosphere. Dean ordered a beer and a burger. Sam opted for a burger as well since Jade had been on him about gaining some weight. He smiled as he thought of her, "What are you smiling about?", Dean asked amused. Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Nothing really." Dean took a swig of his beer, "Sure you weren't thinking about that little sweet thing back at the bunker?" When Sam didn't answer Dean nodded, "That's what I thought."

Halfway through the meal a guy bumped into Dean from behind as he stumbled around from being overly drunk. Sam had never seen him move as quickly as he did. He had the guy in a headlock and the guy's face was turning purple before Sam could even move from the table. "Dean! Dean let him go!", Sam yelled. Dean just kept going. Sam grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pull him away from the drunk man. Dean was now a demon though and Sam only had one good arm. Again Sam tried to talk him down, "Dean let him go!" As quick as that Dean spun the drunk man across the room and then he turned on Sam. "Right now it's all I can do to not rip your throat out!", he said in a harsh tone. Sam tried to control his breathing but he was beginning to think Jade was right to feel uneasy about him going off with Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

While the brothers stood facing each other with everyone around them wondering which one was going to strike first, a man strolled into the roadhouse and up between them. "Hello boys.", he said in a cheeky accent. Sam's eyes flicked to the demon in question, "What do you want Crowley?" Crowley, hands in pockets walked around Sam looking up at the much taller man, "Nice to see you too Moose. Looks as if you've lost control of big brother over here.", he said as he pushed his chin in the direction of Dean. Sam didn't answer the demon but glared over his head at Dean. Dean finally broke his stare with Sam and glanced at Crowley. "You two buggers need to come with me.", Crowley said as he threw a few bills on the table to cover the food and beers and sauntered out the door.

Dean took a deep breath and headed out after Crowley with Sam close on his heels. They found Crowley leaning against the Impala in the parking lot, "Moose you must be a bigger idiot than you look like you are! You're going to willingly go out hunting with a friggin demon that you don't even know how to control?" Sam gave Crowley one of his patented bitch faces and then rolls his eyes. Crowley continues, "You do realize the Mark of Cain has to be fed I'm sure, Moose?" He waited for Sam's reply and when it didn't come he went on, "Well it does. The mark makes Dean's demon tendencies more aggressive than they would normally be. If he doesn't kill then the mark takes over and makes him kill." Crowley watched Sam while what he said sank in.

Sam's expression changed from mad to hurt and then he squared his shoulders. "Crowley I really don't care what it takes. He's my brother. I'm going to save him no matter what.", Sam said defiantly. Crowley circled Sam again, hands in pockets still, "What if it costs you that little sweet thing you've got back at the bunker?" Sam swallowed hard because he had never thought of that possibility. He refused to answer Crowley. "You know that's how Cain was saved right? It was the love of a woman that saved him. Could be yours this time." Sam still wasn't able to think of that possibility. He silently shook his head. Crowley chuckled softly and just like that he was gone. Sam ran his hand through his hair and looked toward Dean, "I'm not sure what you want me to say. I kind of like the person I am Sammy. I don't want to be saved."

Sam shook his head and climbed into the passenger's seat of the Impala and just sat there in the quiet of the empty car. He kicked at trash that littered the floor of the Impala after a few minutes. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at Sam, "You know you really need to clean your baby out Dean." Dean only chuckled, "It's just a car Sam." Sam's eyes widened at that and he knew Dean was long gone if he didn't care anymore for his car than that. She had always been his most prized possession. Sam slowly shook his head again and pulled his phone from his pocket as Dean pulled back out onto the road. He checked his text messages and saw that he had a couple messages from Jade. He tapped out a quick reply not really wanting to worry her yet and replaced his phone. Soon they pulled up outside a hotel and Sam got out to go in and get a couple rooms. He wasn't sure he wanted to share a room with Dean just yet.

Nancy and I hung out most of the day together. We cleaned up the bunker some with the music blaring and did some prep cooking to freeze that would hold us over for a couple weeks even if she stayed here. When I heard my phone begin to ring I felt like it was Sam since he was about the only one to call me anymore. I told Nancy I was going to answer the phone and take the call to my room. She winked at me knowingly and headed to the laundry room to grab the load of towels that had just buzzed.

I slid my finger across the display that showed me sitting in Sam's lap with his arm around me. We were looking at each other in the picture and it was one of my favorites. Nancy had taken it not long before the guys had left and it conveyed so many emotions between the two of us. "Hello.", I said in my most sexy voice since I already knew it was Sam. "Hey baby.", he simply said as I sat on the edge of his bed. "You sound tired. Is everything alright?", I questioned. I really wanted to be there so that I could pull him into my arms and hold him. He sounded like he needed it. "I guess I am more tired than I knew I was." I heard him blow out a breath. "Do you want to talk about it?", I knew there was more to what was going on with him than tired. "I didn't feel comfortable with staying in the same room as Dean so I got my own room. He's worse than I thought he was."

I slid back onto the bed, leaning against the wall, "Did something happen?", I asked trying to pull more from him. "It was just this drunk guy bumped into Dean and he went off the deep end. He even told me he wanted to rip my throat out. Then Crowley showed up." I could hear the frustration in his voice. I knew how Crowley rubbed him the wrong way. "Oh God! What did he want? And how did he know where y'all were?" I heard water running on the other end of the phone, "I guess his special demon spidey senses or he and Dean have a connection now or something. He told me that I was an idiot for bringing Dean back into my life and he said the Mark of Cain has to be fed. By fed he means Dean has to kill or he'll blow. I don't know Jade, maybe you were right to be so concerned." I would never tell Sam 'I told you so' but I was thinking it but said, "Please be careful with him Sam. I need you to come home to me."

I heard the squeak of a bed over the phone and heard Sam groan as he must have lain down on the hotel bed. "Baby you have no idea how bad I wish I had brought you with me. I was just afraid it would be way too dangerous." Again I heard the tiredness in his voice and longed to be with him as well. Instead I changed the subject a little, "How is your shoulder? You said it had been feeling better but I hope you're keeping your sling on." I knew I sounded like a mother hen but I didn't care. "It hasn't hurt me at all today. I think I can get rid of this sling maybe after we get back. I'll be sure and leave it on when we go into the nest tomorrow." I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Good. We'll look at it good when you get back." Sam groaned again, "I'm about to call it a night. I'll check in with you tomorrow. Sleep well little one." I smiled at the new pet name, "I will my love. Take care of yourself and watch your back. I don't trust Dean to do it for you just yet. Love you Sammy." "Love you too Jade. Bye." I whispered a bye and waited for the click on the other end.

I clicked my phone off and put it on the charger. Climbing off the bed I went over to the closet and pulled out one of my favorite t-shirts of Sam's and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, combed through my hair and then brushed my teeth. The last thing I did was exchange my clothes for Sam's t-shirt. It smelled like him, of old books and man with maybe a hint of gunpowder. Walking back to his room I pulled back the covers and slid beneath them. They also smelled like him, wrapping me in cocoon of Sam. Soon I drifted off to a fitful sleep. There were dreams of blood and fangs and blades and all sorts of things that I was sure Sam would be facing tomorrow.

Sam swung with all his might with his good arm but it wasn't enough. He was hit from behind and went down hard. He called for Dean to no avail.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam woke up in his own bed back in the bunker. He had a pounding headache and his hip hurt him pretty badly. He tried to get up because he needed to use the bathroom but as he tried to sit up his head began to swim. He lay back down and closed his eyes to rid himself of the dizziness. Placing his arm over his eyes he gulped in a breath. There was a soft sound beside him and then he felt the bed shift close to him. "Sam, Sam are you alright?", Jade's soft voice came to him through the haze of dizziness. Sam moved his arm from over his eyes and blinked up at her, "What happened to me?" Jade reached to move a lock of Sam's long hair to the side, tucking it behind his ear, "Listen there's plenty time for explanation. You're safe now. Can I get you anything?" Sam closed his eyes again and then said as he opened them, "I really need to go to the bathroom. I don't think I can get up without your help though." Jade smiled sweetly at him, "Come on handsome, I'll help you." Sam let Jade help him up and was surprised when she was able to support him despite the difference in their heights.

When Jade helped him back to bed she helped him prop up a little, "Ok now will you tell me what happened?", Sam questioned. "Well I kept having these nightmares and no matter how many times I tried to go back to sleep they just kept coming. I used some old tricks I learned from my military days and called the phone company to see if I could locate where your phone was. When I got the GPS location I packed up a few things I thought I'd need and headed out. I didn't bother to wake Nancy and let her know. I guess I should have but I just didn't.", Jade shrugged and looked down at her nails examining her cuticles. Sam watched Jade quietly before saying, "And then what happened when you found me? I'm guessing you found me?"

Jade reached out and smoothed a hand down Sam's cheek, "I did find you. You were in a pool of blood where one of the vamps had knocked you out. There was a gash below your hairline here.", she gently touched the wounded area. "The vamp was standing over you. I took my machete and removed his head in one swoop. Another came around the corner and I removed her head as well.", Jade's eyes gave a faraway look as she continued, "Dean was standing in the corner watching, his eyes black." Sam frowned and then reached to place a finger under Jade's chin, "Ok and then?" Jade swallowed, "Dean began laughing and then he just left. I don't know where he is. Nancy is still here and she hasn't heard from him but she's been texting and calling him."

Sam pulled Jade into his arms, "It's ok little one. You did well." He kissed the top of her head and she gripped the front of his t shirt. It was then that Sam noticed his sling was gone. Without disturbing Jade too much he lifted his right arm over his head and began to rotate it. The pain was gone and for that he was grateful. Jade sat back then and looked into his eyes, "Your shoulder seemed better when I was getting you into the car. You actually used it to brace yourself some. I'm sure you don't remember any of it because you were pretty out of it." Sam nodded and reached for Jade again. He pulled her onto his lap then and buried his hands in her long hair. His mouth captured hers in a fierce kiss, his tongue battling with hers and drawing a gasp from her as his hand covered her ass pulling her against him.

Jade buried one hand in Sam's hair and clung to his shoulder with the other. She was fighting the feeling of falling and needed Sam's strength to keep her upright. They kissed until they were both breathless and finally Jade pulled away, "Ok ok we need to stop. You need to heal and I need to check on supper." Sam gave a growl of frustration and shifted his hips trying to relieve the pressure in his pants. He knew Jade was right though because he was beginning to feel swimmy headed again. "Ok but I want you and I want you soon.", he said as he placed his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent. He loved the perfume she wore, it smelled of vanilla, sandalwood, and patchouli and 100% made him want her. Jade held his face between her hands and kissed him tenderly, "All in due time my prince." Sam couldn't help but smile. Jade climbed from the bed, "Now rest for a while and I'll be back with you some supper." She leaned and placed on last kiss on Sam's plump lips.

I found Nancy in the library when I went out to check on the supper. I could smell it and knew that it would be finished soon but I also knew my friend needed me right now. I knew what it was like to worry even if this was the life we'd lead with the Winchesters as our significant others. Nancy was pacing the room and looking worriedly at her phone when I walked in, "Nanc are you ok?", I questioned. Nancy looked up and I saw the slightest hint of tears pooling in her eyes, "I can't get him to answer me Jade. I just want him to call or text." I went to my friend and pulled her into my arms, "Ok ok we'll do the search on his phone like I did Sam's and we'll find him. We'll go together and get him and bring him back here. Sam knows of a way to cure him. He's just got to get him back here." Nancy relaxed a bit and I rubbed my hand up and down her back to reassure her even more. "We'll find out his GPS location first thing in the morning. That will give Sam time to heal some more."

When Nancy was a little calmer I left her in the library and went to get the supper out of the oven. The homemade lasagna was bubbling and smelled delicious. I hoped Sam was hungry. I still wanted to get 20 more pounds on his frame. Now that his shoulder was better I knew he'd go back to lifting the weights I'd found in one of the other rooms in the bunker. This would be the perfect time for me to get in there with him and get back to my military build. I had a feeling I would need it if I kept living in this life. I plated some of the lasagna and grabbed a couple cold beers. Stopping by the library I peeked in, "Nanc there is homemade lasagna in the kitchen. Cold beers are in the fridge. Please help yourself. I'm gonna take Sam his supper. I promise we'll find Dean tomorrow if it's at all possible." Nancy gave me a soft smile, "Thank you Jade. Now go take care of your man." With a wicked grin she shooed me toward Sam's room.


	22. Chapter 22

I was up before anyone else the next morning. I left Sam sleeping soundly in his room after grabbing one of his plaid shirts and a pair of my boxers. I padded barefoot downstairs to the library where Sam's laptop was open on the table and sat down to begin searching for Dean's GPS. I was on the computer for probably an hour before I found it and when I did I was surprised by what I found. The GPS showed that he was here at the bunker! I quickly stood from where I was sitting and went on high alert. As I looked around the room sensing that I was not alone I saw Dean standing behind the bookcase with the large sword on top. My heart leapt into my throat as he began to smile at me in a sinister way. "Looking for me?", he said coldly. I was backed against the table and placed my hands on the edge of it behind me, "Dean you need help. Please let us help you get better."

Dean stalked around the end of the bookcase and toward me, more lion like than man. "Now sweet Jade what makes you think I need help? See you should just go on back to Sam's room, crawl in bed with him and forget all about me." I swallowed and looked for a way to get something between myself and Dean. He was so cold and calculating that he scared me. "Why do you look so scared little one? Isn't that what Sam calls you? Little one? I've seen the two of you together and I think I'd give you another name. Maybe something more along the lines of, slut. You do things for my little brother that no one ever has." I knew the things that Dean was saying was the demon talking and not him. It didn't cause me to feel any safer though.

Dean was getting way too close for my comfort. I spun away from him just as he reached out for me and began to run toward the door and into the hallway. As I burst through the door I saw Sam, back against the wall outside the library. He quickly held a finger to his lips to quiet me. I reigned in my expression and whirled to face Dean. He was stalking toward me but I could see what Sam had in his hands. In one he held a bottle of holy water and in the other he had a pair of handcuffs with demon sigils on them. "You trying to run from me? You know I'll find you.", Dean said as he held both hands out to his sides and stepped through the door. It was the move Sam needed as he reached out and snapped the cuff over Dean's outstretched arm. Dean growled an inhuman sound and whirled toward Sam. Sam flung the holy water onto Dean and then snapped the cuff over his other wrist while Dean was howling in pain.

Nancy came running from the direction of her room. I guess the sounds must have woken her. I reached to grab her so that she wouldn't run into the danger of the two brothers as they wrestled on the floor. Dean was angry that he couldn't get away from Sam. I worried that Sam's shoulder wasn't as well as I thought maybe it was but he held his own. "Jade go open those doors to the basement room. I've got to get Dean in there but I need y'all to stand back out of the way until I get him there.", Sam gave instructions and I nodded. Nancy was crying softly but she wasn't trying to get to Dean like she was a few seconds ago. She understood that Sam was trying to help him, not trying to hurt him. I ran to throw the doors open for Sam as he hauled Dean to his feet. Dean was strong but Sam was bigger giving him the upper hand especially now that he had Dean in the cuffs that suppressed the demon inside.

Once Sam had Dean in the chair inside the demon trap on the floor of the basement, Nancy and I quietly made our way into the room. Sam stood over Dean breathing heavily while Dean glared up at him. "I've got a cure for you Dean. You just relax here while I go pick up the necessary provisions.", Sam all but snarled at his older brother. I ushered Nancy out of the room, reading Sam's body language and knowing he wanted us to leave the room. He soon followed us out into the hall and pulled the doors closed behind him. "I want you two to stay out of there. I know you'll want to go in and try to talk some sense into him Nancy but please stay out. Anything he's saying now isn't him. It's the demon talking and it's pissed. I've got to run into town and pick up some things. Don't worry, Dean can't get out of there so you're safe here but just stay out. Promise?" Sam said as his eyes bored into Nancy. Nancy nodded, "I understand Sam. I just want him better." Sam pulled her into his arms, "That's what I want too Nancy. We're going to make it right." He kissed the top of her head and then she stepped back. He pulled me into his arms and looked down at me, "I won't be long. Ignore anything Dean may say in the meantime. Better yet just stay on the opposite end of the bunker so you can't hear him." I nodded and then Sam was gone after a quick kiss.

************************************

Sam quickly dressed in the lab coat and grabbed the doctor's credentials that he had hidden in the lockers in the garage of the bunker. He combed his hair back from his face and made sure it stayed in place so as to look more professional. When he was satisfied that he looked sufficiently like an educated doctor he headed to a nearby hospital. On the way in he placed a quick call to a priest friend of his to meet him there. A few minutes later he was at the hospital and no one even blinked in question of who he was. He made his way to the blood supply closet and peeked inside to see that it was full of what he needed. His priest friend found him a few minutes after that. The two of them slipped into the room and Sam drew the shades and then nodded at the priest to begin.

The priest started the incantation as Sam stood back and watched. He needed this blood to be purified even if it meant that someone would not get a transfusion because his brother needed it just as bad. If this made Sam a monster then so be it. Family came first and he knew if the roles were reversed that Dean would have done the same for him. When the priest was finished Sam clapped him on the shoulder and slipped him a few bills. The priest nodded to Sam and left the room quietly. Sam went to the cooler after grabbing a small Coleman cooler and selected the blood type he knew was Dean's. Dumping the whole tray into the cooler he was on his way back to the bunker.

Back at the bunker Sam walked into the kitchen with the cooler in his hand. He found both women in there baking cookies. Jade looked up as he walked into the room and her eyes went wide at the sight of him in the lab coat. He watched as her breath caught before he gave her a small wink, "Ok I've got what I need. I'm going to head in there and start this process." Nancy looked very sad and small, "Can we help? I want to help him be better Sam." Sam hesitated and then nodded, "Give me a few minutes and then you can come in. Just be warned that he may say anything and most likely it won't be anything nice." Jade pulled the cookies from the oven and then reached to turn it off. She left the cookies on the cookie sheet and followed Sam to his room.

Sam changed into a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt before heading to the basement room where Dean was held. Jade followed him and then soon Nancy walked in behind the first two. Dean sat in the chair, tied by his wrists and ankles. He looked up coldly when the trio walked into the room, "What is this and intervention?", he sneered. Sam didn't say a word, only placed the cooler on the table and began to prepare his supplies. Nancy's eyes went wide at the sight of the huge syringes and needles and the bags of blood. "What are you planning on doing Sam?", she questioned quietly. Sam looked up at her and cleared his throat, "I have to inject him with purified blood to get rid of the demon Nancy. This will not be pretty and if you don't want to stay and witness this then I understand." Nancy crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "No way am I leaving Sam Winchester!" Sam nodded and gave her a small smile. He understood how she felt about Dean despite the demon wreaking havoc in all their lives.

Sam took one syringe and filled it with the blood. Holding it up he walked toward Dean, "You think this is going to cure me Sammy? I've got more pumping through my veins than demon juice.", Dean snarled. Sam answered coldly, "Yeah Mark of Cain….I got it." "Sammy please…you know I hate shots." Sam plunged the needle into Dean's arm, "I hate demons!", he said simply as Dean began to snarl and fight against the blood seeping into his veins. The sizzling was almost deafening and the sounds Dean made were nothing close to human. Nancy covered her ears and Jade swallowed the taste of bile. Sam told us that the injections would continue until Dean was cured. It could get worse or it could get better in the next few hours.

When it was time for the next injection Sam walked toward Dean. Dean breathed heavily still, "For all you know you could be killing me." Sam answered him, "Or you could just be messing with me. Either way the lore doesn't say anything about any exceptions." Dean began to laugh, "The Lore. Hunters….Men of letters. What a load of crap it all is. Oh you got nothin?" Sam looked down at Dean in his chair, "Oh you want me to debate you? This isn't even the real you I'm talking to!" Sam plunges the syringe into the back of Dean's neck and pushes the plunger. Dean begins to choke and groan. After a few seconds he says with his voice straining, "What happens if this doesn't work Sammy? You know what you have to do then. Do you have the stomach for that? Especially with our women standing here watching the monster that you've become?" Sam's jaw clenched as he looked at the women who were standing off to the side looking fearful.

***********************************

Three hours went by with Sam injecting Dean with several more syringes of blood. Dean was panting and looking barely alive. Sam squatted in front of him and patted his cheek firmly. "Dean you in there?" When Dean came to we could all tell that Dean was more human. His eyes were black but as Sam began to talk to him trying to get through to him they turned back to their normal apple green. I breathed a sigh of relief seeing Dean's eyes change and looked to Nancy who had begun to cry. She made her way over to Dean and fell at his feet in the floor. She lay her head against his chest, "Oh Dean I thought you were gone forever! Dean….Dean…I…I love you!", she said as she looked up through tear stained lashes at him. Dean winced and began to groan as a warmth spread through him and his arm where the mark of Cain began to glow. The glow finally faded and when it did the mark was gone.

Sam placed an arm around me as we watched the exchange between the couple. We looked away from each other as we heard Dean gasp out loud. "Nancy…you made it leave me. I can't feel the mark anymore.", Dean said looking down at Nancy. Nancy wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and said, "It's gone Dean. The mark isn't there now." Dean looked down and saw that what Nancy said was true. Nancy stood and grabbed Dean's face in her hands. She crushed her mouth down on his and the couple shared an intimate few minutes. Sam and I walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

After a few minutes and a few shared kisses between Sam and myself we decided we needed to go back in and release Dean from his bonds. "Those two will probably want some time alone. What's say you go back into our room and put that doctor's get up back on? I'm feeling like I need an exam from Doctor Sammy.", I said to Sam. He blushed slightly and I stood on tip toe to nip at his bottom lip. His hand covered my ass and pulled me close to him for a few lingering minutes before he released me. "Meet you in our room in five minutes and prepare to be fully probed.", Sam said wickedly.

THE END!


End file.
